


Cabinet Conundrum

by Blackkitten23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: Draco decides to test the Vanishing Cabinet before telling anyone about it, but when he appears in the Room of Requirement he sees Harry Potter talking with Filch in a different language. The Malfoy overhears some information that may change the war … if he can find someone to translate what he heard that is ...





	1. Language Barrier

**I don’t own Harry Potter and I don’t make a profit off my stories**

**Warning : AU- sexual content, Mpreg, language, violence, abuse, necromancy – death, torture, blood and gore**

**Manipulative/evil: Dumbledore, Order, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur and Ginny - _Bashing_**

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver gray eyes looked at the cabinet before him with a victorious glint that was reflected by the smug smirk on the teen’s lips. The came when he noticed that a bird he placed in the cabinet moments ago has successfully disappeared without leaving behind a single feather or blood like the other tests did “perfect … Uncle Severus will be so proud and Tom will be happy too, but to be sure I’ll test it personally”

The young wizard opened the cabinet all the way and stepped in. With a deep breath he shut the door. To say Draco was relieved to not feel any pain meaning it most likely worked. He pushed the door open and stepped into an old store called Borgin & Burkes. The store was filled with dusty dark artifacts, but no one seemed to be there …except for the bird Draco put in the cabinet.

The eerie sign outside creaked loudly snapping Draco from his daze ”I should leave a note for Mr. Borgin” he flicked his wand to get rid of the conjured bird before it broke something and went to the counter to scribble a note on the booklet for orders that simply said ‘DM order complete’. The owners of the shop would know exactly what that meant so with that done he stepped back into the cabinet, but he froze as he heard voices on the other side …

(damn who could that be in the Room of Requirement at this time of night?) Draco scowled and carefully opened the door of the Vanishing Cabinet a little more to see who was talking. He could hear both voices clearly and they both sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he had no clue what they were saying for it was in a different language. At first he thought they heard or saw him because the conversation paused, but the conversation continued a second later so he relaxed and peeked out of the cabinet (Potter? … Filch?)

Much to the young Malfoy’s surprise the Dumbledore loving idiot, Harry Potter, was having a chat with the grouchy caretaker and in a different language no less. Not only that, but Potter seemed to be enjoying the talk … actually … now that he thought about it he never saw Potter truly smile or laugh until this moment. He always assumed the ‘Boy Who Lived’ was just arrogant and felt that everyone was too boring for him, but Potter did not strike him as being so now. With strong mental shields up around his mind he managed to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt when Filch said something that made Potter laugh and kept listening closely …

It was hard to know how long the conversation lasted, but Draco had to shift in order to keep his arm from falling asleep. Despite that though he was still absorbed in the conversation going on even though he was clueless as to what the two were talking about. The subject at hand changed to a more serious one judging by the subtle shift in their tone and body language. Filch asked Potter a question and the Gryffindor closed his eyes in thought. A moment of silence passed before the green eyes opened revealing sadistic glint that could almost be considered a turn on … not that Potter was sexy of course …

Whatever Potter said made Filch nod his head in respect, which was unheard of! Filch doesn’t show anyone respect or kindness. The cruel squib, who just happened to be hired for their first year proving someone hated them, only showed happiness when he caught kids breaking rules and got to punish them. That damn cat Ms. Norris was just as ruthless at tracking troublemakers down, which is why this interaction made absolutely no sense! Potter is by far the biggest troublemaker out there so these two should hate each other almost as much as Severus and Potter hate each other, right?

Strangely enough that was far from the case for whatever Potter said next made Filch gave a deep bow just like how very loyal Death Eaters bow to Tom. This was the most the most bizarre conversation he ever heard and he understood none of it! It seemed as though Filch asked another question and this one made those green eyes soften as if they were discussing someone that Harry cared about … and though Draco leaned closer to listen to the conversation he couldn’t understand he mentally told himself that he was only interested in information not Harry’s possible love life … of course not …

Whatever Harry said was filled with a longing and then he seemed to look at his hand in disgust. Filch nodded in understanding, which was something Draco wished he had right about now!

After the caretaker said something Harry hummed in acknowledgement and they headed towards the door (I think they’re leaving … I better wait until I hear the door close) he thought and waited intently for the footsteps to pass the piles of lost junk and towards the door. The door creaked open and one set of footsteps stopped making the other person snort in amusement before walking out the door. Draco wondered if Filch held the door open for Harry or something, but his thoughts were broken when the pair exchanged some words and let the heavy door of the Room of Requirement slam shut.

The blonde wisely waited a few more minutes to pass before stepping out of the cabinet “what the fuck did I just witness?” an awestruck Draco stated before finally leaving …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus frowned as he noticed a subtle change in his godson the next morning. It wasn’t too alarming, but for some reason he seemed absorbed in his thoughts more than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the project that he has been working. Unfortunately there was a meeting so he had to ask later. As breakfast came to an end Severus got up and followed the other professors to the staff room. Everyone took their seats even the caretaker Filch …

Albus smiled kindly with a twinkle in his eyes “we have come to the end of another year … things seem to move so quickly when you’re having fun” most of the staff members chuckled in amusement except for Filch and Severus “now are there any issues from this year that should be sorted out over the summer for next year?”

“yes, my class is short on cauldrons thanks to those bloody idiots. I have enough for the OWLs, but not enough for a new year” Severus sneered in contempt. He truly loathed teaching especially since he’s being forced to juggle Potions class and DADA. It’s only because of his mother and Narcissa helping with the potions Poppy expects him to do that he’s still standing. Once this war is over he wants nothing more than to find a nice quiet little home and research potions for the rest of his life … and maybe find time to date. His mother has been bugging him about how she would love grandchildren and she’s been hinting even more so since he told her more details about John Doe and his flirting. Admittedly he wants a family, but who in their right mind would date him?

“I need new pots for the Mandrakes” Mrs. Sprout said and Albus started jotting down the list of the things needed.

So many things were added to that list. Everything from feathers to books to cups. There was even cleaning supplies and fertilizer from Hagrid. Argus Filch was the only one who had everything in order because he got a good deal on things last year and still had a good amount of what he needed. With that over the meeting ended and the staff left the room. Albus took the list and went to his office. Once the door closed he smirked and sat at his desk …

With a disturbing amount of glee he began doodling on the list. The doodle was of a bigheaded Harry Potter giving a doodle version of Dumbledore lots of money. With a little magic the Harry doodle started moving bags of money to Dumbledoodle’s feet where he then began kissing the older wizard’s feet.

“the boy has no clue Sirius made him the Black heir so when he was born and was given everything the when his godfather was convicted … being on the run now makes no difference so I just need to convince Harry to help me by giving me the Black line. Now that he’s 17 I can’t just withdraw money, but it should be easy to trick him sense he doesn’t even know he has control” Albus snorted at the word control …

Harry Potter was just a puppet … he was never in control …

A dozen different potions have been in his system since he entered Hogwarts with the addition of love potions during the last couple years from Ginny. If he wasn’t willing to do anything with all that then he was dead. The Weasley family were most helpful in keeping the boy under control too. With Ron pretending to be Harry’s friend along with Hermione the boy was too easy to keep track of and despite Arthur needing to obliviate his the five oldest children and then slipping them potions to keep them quiet it all went smoothly … the Weasley parents believed in money more so it was a small sacrifice for the Potter fortune, which they will receive once Ginny gets pregnant. All that was left was to kill off Voldemort …

Voldemort … the boy once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle … the man who had the nerve to show more potential than even himself, the great Albus Dumbledore! Yes, it will be easy to do with the horcruxes messing with Voldemort’s mind. If the Dark Lord fell for the false prophecy then getting him and Harry to kill each other will be easy …

Where was the Dark Lord though?

Dumbledore was hoping to test the power of the ‘Boy Who Lived’, but no one came to attack the brat!

The only notable things that happened in the first year was actually right before school started. Albus wanted to get the Philosopher’s stone and lure the Dark Lord into the school. The goal was to force Harry to fight him, but it didn’t go as planned at all. Just as he was about to ask his greatest supporter and friend Nicolas Flamel he received a letter from Nicolas. The letter said that Nicolas and his wife have decided it was time to stop taking the elixir of life. They took the stone pout of Gringotts and already destroyed it by the time they wrote the letter. Their bodies were found the next morning crushing Albus’s plans, which was all the headmaster cared about …

Other than that there was a strange moment when he sent Harry his letter for school. Hagrid was sent to pick the boy up and the half giant said Petunia had everything except an owl for Harry. Albus was expecting more resistance from the muggles, but from what Hagrid said it sounded like they just wanted Harry out of the house and away from them because she all but threw the boy out. That was a little odd, but she abused and lied to her nephew as expected so the rest of the plan to dazzle Harry with the truth and magic went perfectly. Unfortunately the only thing that happened the rest of the was Snape lashing out, which was amusing sine the professor had no clue the boy was abused and hated at home …

Second year was dull save for a cursed bludger injuring Ron Weasley …

Third year Sirius Black escaped. Yes, Albus knew the fool was innocent, but he couldn’t let the man be cleared or find Peter. Pettigrew was a pathetic spy, but still a spy and almost as loyal to the headmaster as Remus. Thankfully Black lost Peter before getting any information and remains in the dark … though Peter did disappear for a while after that …

Forth year was exciting, but also disappointing for Cedric Diggory, the current transfiguration apprentice, won the Tri-wizard Tournament instead of Potter! Granted Albus went over board and hired someone to attack Harry while in disguise as a Death Eater who disappeared afterwards, but he still expected the brat to win!

Fifth year started on a bad note what with the Ministry forcing him to hire Dolores Umbridge, but after one detention with Harry she jumped off the Astronomy tower … good riddance …

With Severus handling both DADA and Potions now everything has been easier, but still nothing has happened to suggest that Voldemort is after Harry Potter and it’s year 7 now …

“no matter … I’ll whip my weapon into shape soon. Once the NEWTS are over Harry will be a skilled wizard who will die for me” Dumbledore smirked and the poor little Harry doodle was struck down by a spell flying at him from Dumbledoodles’s wand and died with a smile on his face …


	2. Real Potter?

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

“no matter … I’ll whip my weapon into shape soon. Once the NEWTS are over Harry will be a skilled wizard who will die for me” Dumbledore smirked and the poor little Harry doodle was struck down by a spell flying at him from Dumbledoodles’s wand and died with a smile on his face …

XXXXXXXXXX

“excuse me, where are the translation spells?” Draco asked the librarian trying not to react to the suspicious glare she sent him as usual. Like everyone else she was narrow minded and bias against any Slytherin …

“over in the back under Mind. Don’t make a mess” the librarian huffed arrogantly.

Draco smiled as he headed in that direction “thank you” (bitch) he thought as he turned away from her.

The bookshelves towered high above him. Rows and rows upon shelves filled with books. With so much to go through the Malfoy started right away. Slender pale fingers ran along the spines of the books to search for the titles he desired. One by one he collected the books that seemed the most useful for his endeavor and found a table to study at.

As time passed he realized that there was a problem … he didn’t know the name of the language. According to these simple ‘light’ spells you have to know at least, which language is being spoken. For example, you must know that German is being spoken if you want it translated in the case of basic languages. Trying these spells on Parseltongue won’t work. While Draco could recognize most languages he had absolutely no clue what the one Harry and Filch were speaking could be. Some of the other spells need to be done while the people are speaking and it’s obviously too late for that …

“this won’t work” Draco sighed and filed the books away. Ideally a spell that worked on all languages and pensieve memories is exactly what he needed, but there was nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Restricted Section and for a moment he pondered checking out that section to see if there’s anything more helpful in there, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by none other than the resident know-it-all witch Hermione Granger …

“can’t find what you want? It’s no surprise for you. I’m sure I can help if you say please” Hermione said with an ugly smug smirk.

“never going to happen Granger. I only ask competent people for assistance so that excludes you” Draco sneered taking note of Ron, Ginny and Harry walking up behind the witch … and to his surprise the green eyed wizard looked amused by the insult he made towards the infuriating bushy haired witch.

Ron’s temper flared making his face flush an unflattering red color as he came to his girlfriend’s defense “watch who you’re talking to you slimy snake. You shouldn’t be mouthing off to anyone when your bodyguards aren’t here” Ron smirked, but Draco didn’t need Greg and Vincent to defend him. The Malfoy was a trained duelist and if the Weasley would fond that out the hard way if he made one wrong move …

“would you guys knock it off already. We’re in a library or has that slipped your simple minds in the last ten seconds?” the snarky comment stunned Ron, Hermione and Ginny for it came from Harry. Draco was mildly surprised, but he hid it and just took the chance to slip passed them.

“fine … whatever, but he’s still an ass” Ron grumbled before the Slytherin was even out of earshot.

“yes … what an ass” there was some in the tone Harry used. It was different and it made Draco stop in his tracks before turning to face the Gryffindor who was lagging behind his friends. Silver eyes widened when he turned and saw that Harry was looking at him, but down low … at his butt? … dear merlin, Harry Potter was checking out his ass! Draco’s jaw dropped as those green eyes looked up into his with a flicker of disappointment when the Malfoy turned meaning his butt was no longer viewable confirming the blonde’s thoughts, but Draco didn’t get a chance to respond …

“Harry honey, come with us!” Ginny squealed in an overly sweet tone that she probably thought was sexy or something and she latched onto Harry’s arm. She glanced at Draco and glared “is he bothering you love?”

“of course not. We have studying to do” Harry said before allowing himself to be dragged away by the red head.

Draco had to resist the urge to smack the red head for touching Harry … not because he cared who the wizard dated, but because he saw a flicker of annoyance in those green eyes when the bitch rudely latched onto Harry and it would be rude to let any guy suffer in her grasp. Other than that selfless motive he didn’t care … at least that’s what he kept telling himself even after he left the library. This sudden interaction made his desire to translate that conversation increase ten fold …

“hey Draco! Pansy is starting a study- … errr … Draco? Are you listening?” Theo pouted and glanced at Blaise, Greg and Vincent as Draco just walked passed without even acknowledging their presence.

Vincent clapped the blonde on the shoulder to snap him out of the daze “Draco you ok?”

“yeah … fine … I just saw Potter and his minions in the library, that’s all” the Malfoy heir huffed finally noticing them. Vincent and Greg just took his word for it. The two bodyguard like Slytherins were good guys, but not the smartest … or just too laidback. It was hard to tell which sometimes. Draco suspected they were lazy not stupid. Theo seemed to wonder if that was the whole story, but let it alone. Blaise just hummed, which equated to ‘bullshit, you’re telling me everything later’, and Draco scowled knowing he couldn’t get out of this for long “so what did Pansy want?”

Theo smiled “she wanted to start a study for the NEWTs and she wondered if you wanted to join”

“yeah sure” Draco said absentmindedly. Truthfully he wanted to dive into the Restricted Section and find out more of this Harry Potter hiding behind the mask of the golden boy push over. It would prove difficult in the middle of the day so he has no choice, but to wait to sneak out under the cover of night. This stupid study group will at least serve to distract him until then.

For some reason the fact that he was planning on breaking several rules didn’t even register in the Malfoy’s mind …

After returning to the Slytherin dorms several of the seventh years got into a group and started working together to prepare for the first exams, which was tomorrow for Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Really Draco was only there to help other Slytherins since he had no trouble with academics. Granger would not be at the top of the class if Draco liked showing off, which is a fact that Draco realized as he helped Greg with a spell …

“I’m going to put Granger in her place this time” Draco commented absentmindedly.

Pansy grinned “it’s about time!”

“would this have anything to do with what happened in the library?” Blaise asked knowing damn well that something was up with his blonde friend.

Draco scoffed “no, but she is far too high and mighty. I’m sick of it” he said sternly trying to sound convincing, but there was this little part of him that wondered if Harry valued brains in a partner and if this was a good chance to show his smarts.

“so Potter has nothing to do with this?” Blaise asked and smirked when the blonde very subtly stiffened momentarily “I don’t know what your deal is. Theo has no problem admitting that he likes the Golden boy”

Theo blushed lightly “it’s not that I like the ‘Golden Boy’ … I mean, yes, I like Harry, but the other Harry … no one else seems to notice, but he’s different at times. Almost like a different person. A kind person …”

“in what way?” Draco asked a bit more eagerly than he intended, but that didn’t matter right now. Someone else was aware of something off about the green eyed wizard and he had to know why.

“Ron Weasley was trying to pull a prank on me in our fifth year … or that’s what he called it. Personally I don’t think trapping someone in a empty classroom, stunning them and stripping them was even close to a prank” Theo said as he cringed at the memory.

“WHAT?” Blaise snapped in outrage as he sprang out of his seat “why didn’t you tell us this before?”

The small Slytherin chuckled surprising all his furious friends “you guys know very well my father is having trouble staying safe so I couldn’t have him worried about me too and my family was never as influential as most of your families. Besides, who would take the word of a Death Eater’s brat over one of the ‘light’ family that is trusted by Dumbledore. I’d be made out to be a slut who was trying to hurt the ‘Boy Who Lived’s reputation even though Harry was the one who helped me … Harry stopped Weasley before anything beyond stripping happened … no, I should say he tricked Weasley into thinking Granger was coming and got him to leave”

“the weasel left you with Potter that easily?” Pansy questioned curiously.

“yes, but only because he claimed that he would force me to make a vow to remain quiet … obviously Harry never did. He only got me dressed and waited for the stunning spell to wear off. I started panicking and I guess I gave him the wrong idea because he just told me to calm down, that I had nothing to be ashamed of and that he won’t force me to make a vow. I was shocked, but then pleaded for him not to say anything since I didn’t want my father to worry … he never did, but as far as I could tell he never let Weasley out of his sight after that and as a lucky coincidence Filch was lurking nearby during those rare moments Harry couldn’t be there overseeing the Weasley” Theo said with a smile.

Draco blinked “yeah … lucky” (Filch? … I bet that it’s no coincidence) he thought as his thoughts wen back to that conversation he witnessed just last night.

After Theo was scolded by Pansy and a few others for not telling them sooner the studying continued. It went on like this until dinnertime rolled around and everyone made their way to the Great Hall, but things were a little different now. After Theo’s story everyone paid a little more attention to the savior of the Light. At first nothing seemed weird, but then Ron caught a glimpse of poor Theo. The red head leered giving the Slytherins the creeps, but that’s when Harry did something way out of character. Harry took his fork and pretended to go stab a chicken wing to eat as he talked to Hermione … instead of stabbing a chicken wing he got Ron’s hand! The red haired yelped in pain and Harry looked apologetic to most, but he didn’t even bother checking his ‘friend’s’ hand … nor did he clean off the bloody fork before eating again …

“see what I mean?” Theo whispered to his closest friends. Not one person could deny tat something was going on, but Draco felt a sting of jealousy. He thought he was the first one to know of the presence of a mask, but that’s not the case. Resisting the urge to pout he focused his thoughts on finding answers and be the first to see passed that ‘Golden Boy’ mask …

“Draco … a word in my office” Severus said as dinner ended.

A flash of irritation for yet another distraction hit Draco, but he stamped it out “yes Professor Snape”

The blonde was sulking on the inside as he followed his godfather down to the dungeons. It was nearly curfew, which meant everyone will be retiring for the night. In an hour or so would be the perfect time to slip into the library. Yes, that was still a ways away, but Draco was having trouble keeping his excitement in check. He wanted to translate this language now!

Severus watched his godson carefully as they entered “you seem a bit lost in thought lately. Is something bothering you? The exams perhaps? The war? Potter?” Severus probed for any sort of reaction, but to his surprise he only spotted impatience. Where would the boy rather be? Was he doing something? He knew Draco was working on a project for most of the year so could it be that?

“nothing is wrong Uncle Sev … I ran into a puzzle I want solved” Draco said not wanting to delve any deeper into this subject with his godfather knowing the man’s opinion of the Golden Boy. When he translated it or at least had a spell that could do the job then he will tell his godfather about Potter.

“would you care for any help?” Severus offered wanting to help his godson if he wants it.

“no, I want to solve this on my own” Draco said firmly making his godfather nod in understanding “I’m not planning on letting Granger take the honor of being the top student”

“good, she needs to be put in her place” Severus smirked as he imagined the tantrum the muggle-born would throw. She always claimed to be the mature one of the Golden Trio, but honestly he thought Potter was the more reasonable member and considering his opinion of the spoiled brat that’s saying something.

Draco nodded in agreement “how has it been with two classes to worry about?”

The potion master sighed “it’s not easy … Tom had to help me grade some papers so I could keep up when the NEWTs get going. I don’t know what Dumbledore is trying to do by overdoing the workload. With Poppy’s potion list and everything else is too much for four people to handle. Maybe he’s trying to kill me through the subtle art of overworking someone to death. Merlin that man needs to be stopped, but that time will come soon … if you need help with this puzzle don’t hesitate to ask”

“I know Uncle Sev” Draco was about to leave, but then paused as he thought of an old name “John Doe … I know no one could find anything on him, but do you think he was a Gryffindor?”

Severus’s face softened “you admire him”

“considering how far he went to help Tom and Granny Ellen is it strange?” Draco asked.

“not at all” Severus said with an amused smile albeit he seemed a little sad as well “Tom refuses to think he was a Gryffindor, but for me … for my mother … he was brave especially in those last moments. The guy didn’t even show any pain or fear when he died … there is nothing on who John Doe was or who his boss was, but Gryffindor would fit him perfectly”

(like Harry) Draco thought. He wasn’t sure why but Harry made him think of the man he heard about. There was something about the Harry that was speaking with Filch that screamed smart, calculating, sadistic, but there was also a kindness. All traits he thought Doe would have “yeah … goodnight Uncle Sev”

“goodnight Draco” Severus said as he sat at his desk.

Draco left the potion master’s living quarters and went to the Slytherin dorm just before the curfew was about to start. Of course the professors usually patrol the castle so the Malfoy went to his room as if getting ready to retire for the night and waited “hopefully Ms. Norris is busy catching mice” Draco muttered as time passed far too slowly for his liking. Finally he thought enough time has passed and he slipped out of his room, but as he tried to get passed the common room he heard something like a book closing behind him and turned to see Blaise laying on the couch …

“you didn’t think I was going to let you get away without some sort of answer for your behavior, did you?” Blaise said as he sat up and looked Draco in the eyes basically ordering the blonde to sit.

Somewhere inside Draco there was a child throwing a tantrum for yet another interruption, but he simply groaned in annoyance and flopped on the couch (why not? Uncle Sev did!) he thought grouchily “I saw something I probably shouldn’t have. I don’t think it’s a problem, but I need to do a little research, ok? Happy now?”

“depends on what you saw” Blaise said clearly waiting for a little more detail. Blaise was one of those people who were very protective of his friends. How Theo managed to hide the incident with the Weasley bastard from him was a mystery actually, but it made Blaise a little more motivated to find out if Draco was at least in danger “I’m not joking around, but keep in mind I don’t want to butt in either. I only want to make sure you’re not going head long into something dangerous so tell me”

(I don’t want to) Draco mentally snapped in a very childish way. This was his link to Harry and he refused to give that up, but he knew he had to give Blaise something or he wouldn’t let this go “I saw two people talking in a friendly way, but they were the last two people I expected to be near each other and not kill each other. I just want to figure out if some of the things that were said could be true. They don’t know I heard anything and it didn’t sound like anything dangerous” Draco said though as far as he knew it could’ve been dangerous. He had no clue what was said after all …

“really …” Blaise hummed meaning he wasn’t falling for the half truth “I’ll drop this for now, but tell me the second things get dangerous … oh and it is an exam night so I suggest you either let me come with or we both get a good nights sleep”

Draco huffed at the obvious attempt to find out everything and stubbornly went back to his room while trying to ignore the smirk he felt coming from the Slytherin behind him (jerk … I’ll find a way to get passed him)


	3. Questions

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

Draco huffed at the obvious attempt to find out everything and stubbornly went back to his room while trying to ignore the smirk he felt coming from the Slytherin behind him (jerk … I’ll find a way to get passed him)

XXXXXXXXXX

At this moment the most annoying sound Draco ever heard was the scratching of quills against parchment. He tried to get passed Blaise during the night, but nothing worked. After nearly midnight he gave up and went to sleep … or at least he tried to. It was difficult since he just couldn’t get his mind off of Harry and the mystery surrounding him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the green eyed wizard taking the NEWT exam for Charms …

(maybe I’ll try to get a closer seat next time … to keep an eye on him) he mentally added as he continued his exam, which as simple as he expected. When he finished he handed over his exam and left the classroom as one of the first to leave, which he was happy to see that it pissed Granger off. It was the best way to catch the wizard after class though he was tempted to stay longer so he could watch Harry a little more … for observation purposes only of course …

“he might take more to the end of class so 20 minutes” Draco mused as he waited outside the classroom for Harry, but he didn’t have to wait long. Much to his shock Harry was the next to leave! Harry got out before Granger! ”what did you do Potter, skip half the test?” he snapped before he could stop himself. Of course Draco winced afterwards as he mentally kicked himself for getting snarky with the very person he wanted so badly to get to know.

Much to the Malfoy’s shock though Harry laughed and responded thusly “I considered it, but to allow an opportunity, even one so mundane, to just pass by would be a waste. It really is sad when something so pathetic can get under one’s skin”

“y-yeah” Draco oh so smoothly stuttered. There was something so incredibly sexy about the sadistic smirk on the shorter wizard’s lips that made the Malfoy shiver and stare in a daze as Harry walked away. It took a second for Draco to return to reality, but when he did he ran after the green eyed wizard “where did he go?” Draco muttered as he turned around the same corner that Harry disappeared, but saw nothing “he can’t go far since we have the Potions exam soon-” the blonde turned the next corner to continue searching for Harry, but froze … he nearly ran straight into none other than Filch and Mrs. Norris …

Filch glared down at the Malfoy “and where are you going boy? Don’t you have exams to study for?”

“I … yes, I was just waiting for my classmates to finish” Draco said as he took a step back. Filch for some reason seemed taller and more dangerous today. So much so that Draco didn’t even sneer at the lowly squib like he usually would.

“hey Draco! Lets get to Potions a little … e-early” Theo exclaimed excitedly before squeaking a bit in fear as he spotted Filch.

Draco felt a little relieved that he wasn’t the only one who thought Filch was more intimidating than usual “sure, lets go Theo” he said and turned to walk away with Theo, but then he glanced over his shoulder and saw something as the squib left in the opposite direction … fangs! The snarl on Flich’s face showed a pair of very sharp fangs, but as quickly as Draco saw them they were gone. Why the hell would a squib have fangs? Were they really there or was it his imagination? … Draco wasn’t sure, but it seemed like every corner he turned brought more questions and he knew everything could be answered by that conversation between Filch and Harry, but how?

Theo frowned as he saw Draco’s face pale and walk a little faster away from Filch “are you ok? You’ve been acting odd lately”

“I’m fine, just thought I saw something” the blonde said as he and Theo were joined by Blaise, Pansy, Greg and Vincent.

“one exam down! Only a few more … Potions and Transfiguration today, but what was scheduled for tomorrow again?” Greg asked.

“Arithmency, Herbology, Divination and DADA. Not too bad … and the day after has Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Granger must be insane to go through with all of them“ Pansy said shaking her head in disbelief.

Blaise nodded “actually I hear someone else went around and signed up for all the exams. I guess this is a challenge now since that happened three years ago”

Draco finally focused all his attention on the conversation “what was that?”

“not what, who” Pansy corrected gleefully as they went to the potion classroom for the next test, which won’t start for another few minutes, but they had little time to do anything productive so they were just going to wait “this guy went into the Ministry and signed up four every test and not just passed everyone of them, but he beat all previous records including Dumbledore’s. the boy was only 14 and had to have permission from his guardian to take them and the best part is … he never attended school before”

“what?! How did I not know about this?” Draco asked a bit shocked that no one was bragging about this especially something that involves something precious to Dumbledore being crushed. Certain people in his home would have been laughing for months over this …

Pansy sighed “that was the year of the Triwizard Tournament remember? All the papers focused on Potter’s loss and his good sportsmanship. Also the boy was underage so they couldn’t print his name … only Potter is the exception to that rule. There wasn’t much coverage at all because the tournament was the focus, but the Quibbler had an article on the boy. My mother has a friend that works in that Ministry department so that’s how I know and Blaise’s Mom gossips with mine, but your Dad works there so why don’t you know Draco?”

“my father doesn’t work in that department and those scores are supposed to be secret unless permission to announce it is given. Still I’ll have to tell my parents this. Really a 14 year old breaking all of Dumbledore’s old test scores hilarious” Draco smirked.

“not to mention impossible” the Slytherins internally groaned at the annoying voice of the know it all Granger “you’d have to study for years to beat the headmaster’s scores so that is just a stupid rumor” Hermione said arrogantly with Ron and Harry behind her. The red head had a smug look on his face, but Harry wasn’t even listening … he was too busy reading a copy of the Quibbler.

Ron snorted “a rumor that must’ve been spread by you Death Eater scum”

“I don’t see the point of them doing that since there’s no sign of Voldemort. Only a fool would assume that he was still alive”

“but mate what if he is? Wouldn’t you want revenge for killing your parents?” Ron asked almost trying to urge the green eyed wizard to say yes. Draco frowned wondering if the weasel and Granger knew something. Tom showed no interest in attacking Harry since his soul was put back together seven years ago with the help of John Doe, but he stayed quiet and gathered followers this whole time so why would anyone suspect that the Dark Lord was alive?

Harry chuckled as his eyes remained glued to the article on the second page “no … life is for the living and it’s fleeting at best so it’s not for wasting on revenge or the dead” Harry said and none of the Slytherins missed the nervous look on the Weasley’s face and the exasperated look on Granger’s face ”oh and Hermione there’s an update article on the record breaker right here. It’s says that now that the kid is of legal age the Quibbler asked him to return. Apparently he earned six apprenticeships and is studying Alchemy since destroying all the records for academics three years ago. The guy, who’s named Ryan Peverell-”

“what?!” Hermione shrieked and snatched the magazine out of Harry’s hands.

A spark of nearly sadistic amusement flashed in those green eyes before disappearing much to Draco’s disappointment “pretty cool huh. He is the same age as us and yet he accomplished so much already. Just goes to show you there’s always someone better than you so it’s best not to push it and just be yourself” Harry said with a smile. To anyone else the comment might actually hold some degree of comfort, but instead it brought the muggle-born close to tearing her hair out with frustration.

Blaise smirked as he looked over Granger’s shoulder “not just brains and a famous name either, this guy is a looker as well. What do you guys think?” he asked as he snapped up the magazine and showed everyone the picture of the handsome record breaker who possessed violet eyes and silver hair.

“he’s hot” Pansy grinned as she ogled the picture.

A light blush appeared on Theo’s cheeks “I suppose” he muttered, but glanced at Harry.

“sure, I guess” Draco said and also glanced at Harry hopefully … but hoping for what? Something other than the pleased smile on the green eyed wizard’s lips?

Hermione cringed in disgust “are you into guys or something Malfoy?”

“would there be a problem with that Ms. Granger” the smooth silky voice that promised pain made everyone turn to see none other than Severus Snape.

“n-no professor” Hermione squeaked.

“glad to hear it. Take your seats” Severus ordered and most ran to their seats, which were separated into different tables each with their own burners to completely rule out cheating. Draco took a seat at the table right next to Harry as did Theo and the exam began …

The exam was both demonstration and written. They all had to brew the first of two potions on the board and write a detailed essay on the steps involved in brewing the second. As an extra challenge in time management there was no time to do the brewing first then complete the essay so you had to do both at once. Of course this shouldn’t be a problem as long as you know how to work around the steps of the potion being brewed and not get overwhelmed. Unfortunately this will prove to be too much for some like Ron who wasn’t doing well right out of the gate.

(bloody idiot) Draco smirked as he spotted the red head struggling to cut his ingredients and keep his papers clean to write on later, but as he set his ingredients down and began prepping them he glanced over at Harry (holy hell … he’s doing the brewing already!) Draco gaped as he saw Harry adding the first of the perfectly prepared ingredients into the bubbling cauldron and began cleaning a spot to start writing the essay.

“do not waste time and make sure your writing is legible. I will take points for poor spelling, grammar and overall legibility. Keep going and I will be watching for any cheating” Severus drawled as he walked around the classroom. He felt some pride as he saw his godson working efficiently, but then raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry Potter doing quite well. It was unexpected to say the least …

What was even more unexpected?

That Harry Potter finished his potion and a ten page essay first. Then green eyed a ’Boy Who Lived’ had bottled his potion and edited his essay at ten minutes before the end of class just as everyone else got to the final brewing step. Sadly Severus didn’t notice any cheating of any kind so he reluctantly took the vial and the essay. Even though he could tell that the potion in the vial passed he was sure that the essay was terrible.

Hermione’s hand clenched hard around the stirring stick in anger and she dropped it in favor of grabbing Harry’s arm as he tried to leave “how the hell did-”

“Ms. Granger focus on your own exam, Potter get out” Severus snapped before accepting Draco’s completed exam.

The second the Malfoy got out the door he searched for Harry who was heading for the Forest of Death. There was no one following him. That’s something he was sure of, but …

“the forest is forbidden boy” Draco nearly jumped out of his skin as the squib yet again appeared out of nowhere and whirled around to face the man.

“I’m an adult” the blonde wizard said as he looked carefully for the fangs he saw before … he breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that Filch, in fact, did not have any fangs.

Filch leaned towards the young blonde wizard “be careful boy. There are reasons that place is closed off. So many dangerous creatures are out there and they would just love to rip a little wizard like you too shreds”

A chilling feeling settled in Draco’s veins, but he strengthened his mental shields to calm himself “all the better reason I go in since Potter may need some help getting out of there”

“you’re boy toy is up there” Filch snorted and pointed just across the way where Harry could be seen walking across the bridge.

Draco’s eyes narrowed and tried to see any kind of sign that the Potter he was seeing was an illusion, but there was none so he took off running in order to catch up to Harry. When he reached the bridge, also called a viaduct, he saw no one there (how the hell did he get away so …) Draco froze in mid thought as he realized that there was one other living being … Mrs. Norris …

The kneazle stared at him eerily until he was left no other choice but to turn back. On his way back he realized that if there was more to Filch then there must be more to the kneazle as well. This only made translating that conversation even more important, but now was not the time for it was lunch time. Once he got into the Great Hall he saw his friends at the Slytherin table and Harry ‘Slippery as a Snake’ Potter at the Gryffindor table getting pestered by Granger.

The lunch went fine … more or less. Draco felt like the squid in Black Lake decided he didn’t deserve his sanity and was trying to drag his mind into the darkest depths of the lake to never be seen again. These questions were going to be the end of him.

“SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP HERMIONE!” every single person froze and stared at Harry who was now standing up and glaring at Granger “so you don’t like that I finished my exams so far faster than you, well … get over it! I don’t understand why you have to cling to the top score in every class as if you can’t survive without it and I’m tired of playing dumb just so you don’t get your fragile ego hurt. I’m taking my exams seriously whether it annoys you or not because this is my life. Whenever you needed help I helped and encouraged you so why not, just once, encourage me … act like real friends” Harry said, but since it looked like Hermione was going to continue arguing he stormed out of the hall.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he ate “err … didn’t see that coming. Maybe you two should take this chance to talk to him” he said clearly just joking, but to his surprise both Theo and Draco got up from the table and left to find Harry.

“where did he go?” Theo wondered out loud as he and Draco walked through the empty halls.

Finally after a few moments they saw Harry in the courtyard from the window who looked borderline furious as he spoke to … Cedric Diggory, the transfiguration apprentice and assistant to Minerva McGonagall!. Cedric looked like he was trying to calm Harry down, which was contradictory to the little snippets of the calm, kind yet slightly sadistic Harry they both witnessed before, but things started getting odd. The green eyed wizard seemed to reluctantly calm down and took a necklace that Cedric gave him. Something was clearly agreed upon though Draco and Theo were too far away to understand what that was and Harry put on the necklace.

With the conversation over Harry hid the necklace under his shirt and began walking away. Barely ten steps away Cedric fell to his knees and started crying! In an instant Harry turned and went to Cedric’s side with that calm and gentle air about him that was a complete flip compared to the Harry with temper issues from a moment ago. Now Harry was comforting Cedric … what was going on?

“I never knew they were this close especially considering everything that went on during the Triwizard Tournament” Theo whispered as he watched Harry comfort the sobbing apprentice.

Draco nodded and felt a sting of jealousy as Harry’s fingers ran along Cedric’s jawline and gently tilted the Hufflepuff’s face up to meet his eyes. Whatever Harry said had Cedric practically glowing “first the strange language now these weird personality changes” the blonde mumbled as Harry and Cedric walked away.

“language? There’s a language you find strange?” Theo asked curiously.

For a moment he wanted to drop the issue just so he can figure it out on his own, but then he remembered whatever that was that happened with Mrs. Norris and gave in “a weird language I don’t know that seems like Parseltongue”

Theo twitched “if it was Parseltongue couldn’t you ask … _him_. I mean he does live with you” the smaller wizard whispered.

“not that easy. I said it was _like_ Parseltongue not _was_ Parseltongue. In any language certain things like your own name are recognizable, but like Parseltongue this language almost changed the names. It didn’t come out in hisses, but I couldn’t understand a word of it”

“so some sort of ancient language … can I help?” Theo asked.

After sulking a little over the loss of his own personal link to Harry he sighed “yeah, but we’ll have to wait until after the Transfiguration exam and find a way to keep Blaise out of my hair”


	4. John Doe

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

After sulking a little over the loss of his own personal link to Harry he sighed “yeah, but we’ll have to wait until after the Transfiguration exam and find a way to keep Blaise out of my hair”

XXXXXXXXXX

The last exam of the day was about to begin. Professor McGonagall watched as everyone took their seats and waited for the chattering to cease. The old witch’s eyes narrowed as Draco and Theo sat near Harry. Yes, she along with everyone else saw what happened in the Great Hall and the tension in the Golden Trio was still strong, but this was still an odd change. Perhaps she should inform Albus of this. The headmaster was actually not present for that outburst because he has been busy trying to locate the pieces of Voldemort’s soul, which were hidden very well. No trace has been found beyond the one Albus said he felt in Harry as a child.

This change in Potter’s behavior might have something to do with the potions they’ve been putting in his food. It’s possible that they were wearing off or backfiring or she will have to have Molly Weasley contact Horace Slughorn for stronger potions since the brat could be gaining an immunity after so many years. If only she could get Severus to do it, but he will want to know what the potions are being used for and he can’t know. Horace doesn’t know, but he doesn’t ask questions especially since this is being done for his dear friend Albus Dumbledore …

“silence everyone. It’s time for the exam to begin. First will be a practical portion. Cedric will give each of you a bottomless box of items. You must take at least six of the ten items provided and perform six different transfigurations. Two of which must be from this year and one must show immense detail. Put everything in your box so no one can use your ideas. No textbook changes! Everything must be original either in design or concept. Afterwards we have the written portion” the professor said and mentally rolled her eyes when Ron groaned in despair.

Cedric levitated several boxes in the air and sent them to each student “you have only 5 minutes to complete this task and I want to point out that I’m Minerva’s assistant not yours so do remember to put your name on the box’s lid. When you’re done close the box and I’ll take it. There are no changes after I take the box so be sure that you’re done before shutting the lid”

(not a single sign that he was crying) Draco observed as he took a quill to scribble his name on the lid. Cedric had no redness around his eyes or showed any erratic emotions from the earlier episode. It actually seemed a bit hard to believe really especially since the Hufflepuff was known for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but Draco didn’t focus on that for too long …

“remember! 5 minutes 6 items! Go!” Cedric announced and to add some flare he transfigured the quill on McGonagall’s desk into a clock and it started counting down each second.

After easily transfiguring three of the items in a minute Draco took a second to glance at Cedric, but it wasn’t the Professor’s assistant acting strangely. Cedric was simply scanning the room looking for any cheating or finished exams. It was McGonagall who was staring at Harry with a mix of frustration, exasperation and … disappointment?

(why would she be disappointed in Harry? He stood up for himself earlier … maybe that is the problem) Draco was starting to wonder if there was much more going on here than anyone thought possible. All he knew was that McGonagall was in the Order because of his godfather’s spying, but was there something else going on that his godfather not a part of? Something involving Harry?

The sound of the clicking clock brought Draco out of his thoughts and he went back to his exam. He was finished with 7 items when he heard someone close their lid. Just like before Harry had finished ahead of everyone else. As Cedric came over and picked up the box Draco noticed something pass between the Hufflepuff and Harry when their eyes connected. It was like Harry was giving Cedric a silent warning or order, but for what? What ever it was Cedric seemed to understand and casually took the box away to the front of the class. Either way Draco had a test to finish and he finished transfiguring all ten items right after Harry with two minutes left …

Both of them waited as one by one people closed their lids. When Hermione finished she shot Harry and Draco a glare. It seems nothing Harry said earlier made any difference. With the tenseness rising the written portion was ready to start …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus sighed as he carried all the papers he had to grade to his living quarters. He finished grading the potions for NEWT students, but the papers will take a while yet. It would be easier for him to do all the grading after the DADA exam since he still had some things to get together for that. With that exam happening tomorrow that had to be finished first.

When he set the papers down he noticed a copy of the Quibbler on his coffee table with a note saying ‘thought you might enjoy this or at least the article on page 2’ …

No one here really bothered to get too close to him so it was a bit of a surprise that someone would bring him something they thought he’d like, but he picked up the magazine and read the article recommended anyway. He immediately assumed that the person was Lucius because he was right. To hear that a child crushed all the record breaking grades Dumbledore set and grew up to earn more apprenticeships than the headmaster was by far the most amusing thing he ever heard. He, of course, kept the magazine so he could frame it. It was amazing to hear, no matter how small, that Dumbledore was being picked apart. There was a time where he nearly fell for the old wizard’s manipulations, but 7 years ago that all changed thanks to one man …

**Flashback**

Severus suddenly froze in mid stir of his potion as he felt an icy chill zip through his body. Someone has broken through the protective wards around his mother’s home! The simmering cauldron in the professor’s living quarters at Hogwarts was instantly abandoned as he raced to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of green powder. A blaze of green flames engulfed Severus as the powder was tossed into the fire and he came out of the fireplace in a small cottage. Glass from the shattered windows littered the living room area along with wood from the broken door.

“Mother!” Severus yelled as his heart rammed into his chest. Sadly his yell was met with an eerie silence. He drew his wand and looked around carefully, but moved swiftly through the small cottage. As he checked each room he felt a chilling feeling sink into the pit of his stomach and then he found it …

Blood …

On the stairs leading up to the second floor was a splatter of blood and signs of a struggle. The sight made the strength leave the wizard’s knees and he nearly collapsed on the steps. Quickly Severus recovered and searched the rest of the house yelling for his mother, but it was no use …

Ellen Snape was gone …

In a daze Severus stumbled back into the floo network to get back to Hogwarts. He was positive Albus Dumbledore would help. As a spy he was valuable and his family should be protected.

Albus would help especially if he’s sure that the Dark Lord is coming back one day … that was what the potion master was thinking as he raced out of the floo in his living quarters, but he didn’t get much farther that passed the fireplace …

An explosion shook the room and the blast sent Severus crashing painfully into the far wall.

Everything went black …

“Sev … us … Sever … us wake …open your eyes … Severus” the potion master’s eyes slowly fluttered open to find Poppy’s concerned eyes looking down at him and Albus standing next to his bed, which he could see was in the infirmary once his blurry vision cleared up “oh thank Merlin you’re ok. I thought we lost you there. What were you doing that was so important that you’d leave potion unattended? It’s incredibly foolish!-”

Albus put a calming hand on irate healer’s shoulder before she could continue scolding the patient “Poppy I’m sure there’s a good reason for his distraction, but yelling isn’t what he needs now” he chastised calmly.

“yes … yes you’re right” Poppy looked a bit calmer as she fussed over the professor.

“very well, Severus can you remember what happened? Take your time and think” Albus urged gently.

Severus groaned in pain and tried to think “what … happened?” he muttered weakly and fell silent. The injured man took slow calming breaths to try and focus. Suddenly dark obsidian eyes flew open displaying pure fear “my mother! Albus please, someone broke into my mother’s home and took her! Please help her!” he all but yelled as he tried to get out of bed only to be forced back down by Poppy and Albus.

“I’ll do what I can, but you have to rest. You were out for a few hours, but there’s still a chance” Albus said sternly before quickly leaving to start the search.

“please hurry” Severus whispered, but he couldn’t say much more for he passed out again …

It was truly the most agonizing wait Severus had to go through. Almost two days passed and with the worst of his injuries healed so he was desperate to join the search. Before he could leave Hogwarts, however, Albus rushed into the room with great news. The magic of the person was taken from the house and the man was tracked down … or so the headmaster claimed at the time …

“the man hasn’t said anything, but he tried to run when we tracked him down” Albus said as he lead Severus down to a deep dungeon.

“was my mother with him?” Severus asked clearly concerned about his mother.

The headmaster shook his head “no, but we will find out what he knows” he said as he held up an small bottle of Veritaserum.

As the door opened Severus saw a black haired man slumped over against the wall he was chained to. The man looked up and his brown eyes looked straight into Severus’s black orbs “my, my … aren’t you a tall glass of water” he said as he eyed the potion master up and down appreciatively “I think I’ll like this torture”

Albus coughed to cover his amused laugh and to snap Severus out of his stunned state of disbelief “I believe you have some questions to answer” he said as Severus took the vial of Veritaserum from his hand and kneeled next to the man. Despite obviously recognizing the potion the man smirked and willingly opened his mouth never taking his eyes away from Severus’s eyes “what is your name?”

“John Doe, would you like my measurements too?” John’s head snapped to the side as Severus punched him, but the intruder just spat out the blood and looked at those black eyes in amusement “a feisty thing like you would not be vanilla so I have a new favorite flavor”

The headmaster looked serious and continued his carefully worded questions “were you involved with taking Ellen Snape?”

John shrugged “yes” he said still staring at Severus who was pissed.

“where is Ellen Snape? Is she alive?” Dumbledore asked urgently as if he cared.

This is when things got weird …

A smile slowly formed on John’s lips, but he stayed silent. Severus smirked as the prisoner began twitching. It was a clear sign that he was fighting the truth serum, bit the potion was too strong and he will succumb soon …

Two small cracks were heard and in a split second the man was out of his chains. Before Dumbledore could react John charged forward and kissed Severus. The kiss was simple, but full of so much emotion that it left the potion master stunned. Suddenly John unleashed a blast of magic that threw the other two wizards back several feet.

Both Severus and Dumbledore expected a fight, but they watched in horror as the man placed both hands on his chest and, without sound or motion, wandlessly cast the reducto curse on his own body. The result was John’s chest exploding sending blood and bone splattering around the room. His ribs were cleaved away exposing the organs, which were crushed in the powerful spell. He stood there gushing blood for a second before dropping to the floor …

John died instantly, but he never lost eye contact with Severus …

Severus took a moment to realize what happened. Once he did he looked at the body closer “he dislocated his thumbs to get out of his chains … excuse me” Severus murmured as he slowly walked away. Albus nodded sadly, but in the present time Severus realized that the headmaster was preparing to spin a tale pointing everything at Voldemort.

When Severus made it back to his living quarters he screamed and began destroying things left and right. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he vented his anger and sadness. He was so caught up he didn’t hear someone floo into his room until he was grabbed.

“Severus you have to calm down! It’s me, Lucius! Please my friend, you need to stop!” Lucius yelled as Severus struggled violently making them crash to the ground.

The distraught potion master snarled as he thrust his elbow back into the Malfoy’s sternum hard making Lucius let go of him with a pained grunt “you don’t understand! My mother-”

“is at my manor!” Lucius snapped as he rubbed his chest trying ease the pain.

“… what?” Severus looked baffled as he slowly calmed down.

The blonde nodded as they stumbled to their feet “she appeared via portkey late at night two days ago. This isn’t the place to talk” he said quietly not trusting this place. The two went to the fireplace and flooed to the Malfoy manor. When Severus stepped out of the fireplace with Lucius he nearly cried in pure relief when he saw his mother sitting at the table chatting happily with Lucius’s 10 year old son, Draco, and wife, Narcissa, like nothing was wrong …

“mother!? What happened? I was so worried. Why didn’t you say you were here?” Severus exclaimed as he hugged his mother.

Ellen frowned at her son’s behavior “honey we tried to floo call you ten times, but you never answered”

Severus winced as he realized what happened “no I didn’t … I was unconscious in the infirmary because of an explosion that happened due to leaving a potion unattended too long”

“Oh dear Merlin!” Ellen paled and looked her son over for injuries as Draco looked worried about his godfather and Lucius made his friend sit down “are you ok?”

The potion master sighed as he was fussed over by Narcissa and his mother “I’m fine … more or less … now can someone explain what’s going on?”

“I’ll start then” Severus turned towards the new speaker and gaped as he saw the Dark Lord himself except Voldemort younger and healthier than he has ever looked before “a man named John Doe assisted … no, I suppose blackmailed is more accurate. Anyway, long story short, he helped me put my soul together and gave me this to create a new body”

The dark lord placed a red stone on the table … it was the Philosopher’s Stone!

Lucius noticed the confused look on his friend’s face “I would’ve told you that our lord was staying here, but he was recovering from getting a new body and repairing his soul so keeping quiet was best … well, then Ellen appeared. Apparently one of the items our lord used as a horcrux was secretly made into a landing location for a portkey”

Ellen smiled “yes and this John Doe saved me as well. He found me after Moody abducted me on Dumbledore’s orders and he managed to portkey me away, but I don’t think he was portkeyed too because he didn’t land here with me. I can explain in detail later, you should rest” Severus felt sick as he heard his mother speak fondly of the man … the same man who he saw die a brutal death only moments ago …

“he sounds cool” Draco grinned. It would be only weeks before he turned 11 and will soon be a student at Hogwarts.

“about John Doe …” Severus sighed sadly “he was caught by Dumbledore and he died”

“what? What happened?” Ellen asked sadly.

Severus frowned “he was caught after he portkeyed you here I believe … Dumbledore was making him answer some carefully worded questions. John didn’t seem concerned, but when he was asked if you were alive. He refused to answer and before the Veritaserum could make him he- … he dislocated his thumbs, escaped his chains and … cast a reducto at his own chest … he died to protect you” Ellen gasped. Even the Dark Lord looked startled at this news …

**Flashback Over**

“it’s around that time of the year John Doe died … hopefully this is the last year Dumbledore will be around and his death wouldn’t have been for nothing” Severus said as he thought back on the flirtatious man who died to help them …

XXXXXXXXXX

“if he finds out we’re behind this he won’t be happy” Theo warned as he transfigured a set of quills into pixies.

Draco rolled his eyes “he’ll get over it. Just keep him busy until I get back. Even if I find a spell that will work we’ll need a pensieve so translating the conversation will need to wait until I get home” he sighed as Theo pouted “yes you can come with me. I planned to skip the train and floo home so it’s no big deal”

With that decided Theo opened the Draco’s bedroom door and released the pixies into the common room. At the sound of screams from the study group Draco slipped out of his room and was quickly out of Slytherin dorm. He used his wand to light the way through the darkness of the late hour and before he knew he found the library. The Restricted section was soon invaded by a determined Slytherin. Draco kept as quiet as possible as he searched the books, which weren’t as terrible as he would’ve expected a ‘restricted’ section to have. After several unhelpful books he wondered if he should just wait a couple days and search the library at home. Just as he was about to give up he spotted a title that might be useful, but then he started hearing whispers …

“ _he looks tasty_ ”

“ _his flesh looks tender_ ”

“ _lets eat him_ ”

(what the hell-) Draco looked down an aisle of bookshelves and his blood froze …

There were two hulking humanoids with bared fangs and long claws staring right at him with their golden eyes. Draco took a step back slowly before quickly casting a spell that sent all the books on the nearest shelves flying at the creatures. The blonde wizard took that chance to run as fast as he could, but he could here the creatures growl angrily and bound down the halls. At one point Draco came very close to getting his neck slashed open as he rounded a corner, but the beasts took the corner too fast and ended up skidding down the steps. This moment of poor balance gave Draco just enough time to race down the last hall and get into the safety of the Slytherin dorm.

(what the fuck were those things?) Draco mentally screamed not realizing he all but collapsed in his room and a concerned Theo was trying to talk to him.

“ah ha! So you two were behind these-” Blaise snapped as he came into the blonde’s bedroom carrying a squirming pixie after spotting him come back into the common room. Once he saw Draco he knew this was a distraction and he was angry at first, but then he a very pale Draco on the floor who looked like he was chased by basilisk “ok, what happened?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus frowned “so he’s being uncooperative”

“yes headmaster” Hermione said as she stood in front of the desk with Professor McGonagall and Ron.

“I was wondering if the potions weren’t having the same effect they once were” Albus said as he pulled out a vial filled with a black potion “slip a tablespoon of this in his drink at every meal. It’s toxic, but it will bring him in line and it’s so close to the end it doesn’t matter if he suffers” he explained as Hermione eagerly took the vial …


	5. Filthy Secrets

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

“I was wondering if the potions weren’t having the same effect they once were” Albus said as he pulled out a vial filled with a black potion “slip a tablespoon of this in his drink at every meal. It’s toxic, but it will bring him in line and it’s so close to the end it doesn’t matter if he suffers” he explained as Hermione eagerly took the vial …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Harry where were you?” Ron called out as Harry came to the Great Hall for breakfast catching Draco, Blaise and Theo’s attention too “you were about to miss breakfast mate” he exclaimed making sure to block Harry’s line of sight so Hermione could add the tablespoon of potion to the drink. Ginny was jumping up to run over and hug Harry successfully distracting everyone else from seeing the deceitful act. It would’ve worked nicely had it not been for Blaise, Draco and Theo watching from the Slytherin table …

Harry shrugged as he sat down and took the drink handed to him “I was studying up for Herbology and got a bit distracted” he muttered before taking a drink.

“yeah that makes sense … could you help me with DADA mate? I can’t get the cutting spell right” Ron said between mouthfuls of food.

“sure, but can it wait until after Herbology … I’m not feeling too good” Harry said as he leaned away from Ginny. Even though the Slytherins were a bit far away they could hear the conversation going on because several students already left and they swore they saw annoyance in those green eyes.

Ginny frowned in fake concern “I hope you’re not coming down with something” she said as she glanced at Hermione who nodded slightly. This sickness must be a sign that the toxic potion is working.

“I’ll just take it easy between my exams … maybe go back to the dorm and lay down. Is something wrong Ginny?” Harry asked as he grabbed a plain piece of toast to nibble on.

The younger witch smiled as she looked away from the windows where the owls usually come in “I was expecting a letter from Mom, but it still hasn’t come. It’s fine, it should come soon” she said though she still seemed worried.

“well I’ll see you guys later. I have to take my Arithmency exam” Hermione said with a smug smirk.

“I better go too” Harry said as he stood up weakly “fuck if I knew I’d feel this bad I wouldn’t have signed up for all the NEWT exams” he said absentmindedly earning shocked looks from Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Draco scowled as he saw Hermione’s smile take on a bit of smugness. No doubt she’s glad Harry is ill since he won’t be showing her up now “fucking bitch-” he started to say, but Blaise grabbed his arm and kept Theo in his seat “what the hell?” he hissed quietly at Blaise.

“come on you guys lets get ready for the Herbology exam” Blaise said cheerily as he draped his arms over Theo and Draco’s shoulders to guide them out of the Great Hall with Vincent and Greg behind them “are you both trying to get caught?” he hissed under his breath.

“what are you talking about?” snapped a frustrated blonde wizard.

“the headmaster was watching your reactions” Vincent answered. He and Greg were lucky enough to race into Draco’s room right after Blaise and saw Draco in some form of shock. They both forgot about the pixie ambush in favor of Draco. After being told about the monsters that chased him through the library and how he believed that Harry Potter was involved somehow they all started watching out for anything strange. Dumbledore was on that list …

Draco scowled “of course he is, but we need to do something. You all saw what happened right?”

“yeah, but we can’t do anything in view of anyone. We know what the exams are for today and that Harry is going to each of them so lets try to get him alone” Blaise suggested hoping to get his friends thinking a little more rationally.

Draco looked down the hall where you’d have to go the get to the class Harry and Granger went to “we won’t have time to catch him now”

Greg tapped his chin in thought “no, but if we cut though the grounds we could cut him off before we head to Herbology … what?” Greg blinked as the other Slytherins deadpanned.

“nothing … that’s a good idea” Theo said still a bit stunned.

“you don’t need to sound so surprised” Greg grumbled as he followed after his friends.

None of them had Arithmency as a exam so they had no choice but to wait. Blaise tried studying, but Draco and Theo pacing and it was just too distracting for any activity requiring concentration. In order to pass the time productively he left the group of Slytherins at the sunny spot outside and went to wander the castle. He hoped to get look at where certain people were so they wouldn’t cross paths and he luckily found the biggest issues. Around one corner he caught Ginny getting her pussy fucked by a Ravenclaw, which was just sickening to watch so he left. The Weasley girl must’ve had sex with every non-Slytherin male expect Harry. For a second he wondered if Harry knew, but then he heard voices that made him step in his tracks …

“why do I have to put up with him telling me how to cast the spell like he knows everything?” Blaise crouched down low to listen to the voice that sounded like Ron and peeked into the deserted hall to see Ron scowling at an innocent rock on the ground “guess it won’t matter if it works. He’ll be out of my hair and Ginny will get his fortune” Ron mumbled just under his breath and kicked a stone at the wall of the castle unaware that Blaise heard a good deal of what he said.

“what are you doing boy?” Blaise sharply inhaled and slow stood up to face the Squib behind him. The very squib that Draco suspects is much more dangerous than he seems and is working with Harry “well …” Filch growled while waiting impatiently for the dark skinned Slytherin to make an excuse.

(ok … Draco was definitely not exaggerating … this guy is giving me the chills more than usual) Blaise thought as he stood up cautiously never breaking eye contact with the supposed squib “nothing … I was just leaving for my exam”

Filch’s eyes narrowed dangerously “it’s a bit early for the second exam of the day to start”

“it’s always better to be early in case anything happens” Blaise said carefully getting the feeling he was being stalked.

“then you better leave” Filch said as he eyed the young wizard suspiciously. The sound of Ron’s muttering got louder and caught the squib’s attention. The squib leaned to the side with a snarl and pointed at the red head scaring the hell out of Blaise who saw a dagger like claw on the tip of the finger. Blaise4 turned away and pretended he didn’t see anything “AND YOU TOO BRAT! GET MOVING!” Filch snapped at Ron who jumped in his shock and stumbled over the very stone he kicked earlier.

Blaise dared to glance at the squib’s finger again, but the claw was gone. not that that offered much comfort considering Draco’s experience thus far. He quickly slipped away as the squib closed in on Ron before the Weasley saw him, but despite his fear of the squib he paused to pick up a brown owl feather on the floor right where the squib was standing. Before he could think of where it could’ve come from he heard Ron yelling insults at the squib and bolted away to race back to his friends not wanting to witness the squib retaliate. It was unlikely the squib would risk blowing whatever plan Harry has, but the squib was never playing the nice little squib.

Draco looked up at Blaise who returned looking a bit flustered “you ok mate?”

“yeah … tell you later. At this rate Harry might be done with his exam even if he is a bit sick so lets go. I pinpointed the Weasleys and Filch and I’m sure we won’t cross paths” Blaise said as he shoved the feather in his pocket.

The group of Slytherins all stood up and headed towards Arithmency. As expected they saw Harry heading down the hall to head to Herbology meaning he already finished his exam. Draco smirked as he noticed no one else has left the class. Granger must be pissed again. Even while feeling ill Harry still beat her to the punch.

“hey Potter! We need to talk” Draco yelled as they approached Harry, but it didn’t go as planned …

“there’s exams going on so no yelling” the five Slytherins froze and turned to see Filch standing right behind them. Blaise was baffled. There was no way the squib could’ve made it here with being seen unless some sort of apparating was involved! “you look like shit Potter. I better go with you to keep you from throwing up on my floor” he sneered and looked at the Slytherins “care to join? Wouldn’t want to be late for your exam. Always best to be early, right?” the squib said with a condescending smirk as he looked at Blaise. You could almost hear him saying ‘nice try brats’ and though it was nearly unseen they were sure Harry shared that smirk.

Unfortunately no one was able to separate Harry from the squib and they ended up missing their chance. They Slyherins had no time to talk to Harry because by the time the slow moving squib left them in front of the Herbology classroom everyone was also heading for that room to start the exam. Granger arrived barely a minute after them and as expected she looked rather annoyed with Harry.

Theo pouted slightly as he waited in the crowd of seventh years and looked over at Harry shyly only to feel concerned when he saw a slight blue tint to Harry’s lips “are you sure you’re ok? Your lips look blue”

“do they now…” Harry commented in slight surprise, but then shot a glare at Ron who came over to him “I suspect that there’s a good reason behind it”

“besides being sick?” Draco said sarcastically.

“perhaps” Harry muttered surprising the Slytherins and a few other people within ear shot.

Hermione chuckled “that’s nonsense Harry. You’re just sick. You need to take a break. Why not skip an exam and sleep awhile? Skipping Snape’s DADA class will do you good” she suggested sweetly though it was clear to the Slytherins that she wasn’t bringing up that option because she cared about Harry.

“I’ll rest when this is done. Beside I promised to help Ron too so I should do that. I’ll get some rest once I’m done with what needs to be done. It’ll be a long time coming” Harry said cryptically, but no one had time to think about his odd comment because the door to the Herbology room opened and soon after the exam started.

For the next hour they were writing down the names of all the plants presented to them and writing all the uses, side effects, a description of the appearance at each stage of development, potions they’re used in and a summary of how to care for each plant. It was a rigorous exam and was very tricky since not all the plants present were in the most mature stage of development so some could be mistaken for others, but despite the difficultly Harry still got out first. Hermione looked like she wasz about to throw the nearest plant at him, but she opted for racing through the last of her exam. Draco watched the witch struggle to finish second as he handed over his completed exam. The scathing look she sent the blonde Slytherin when she stood up and realized he beat her to the punch was quite satisfying for Draco even though she got out just after him so there was no alone time with Harry.

“where’d they go?” Blaise asked as he came out of the room with Theo, Greg and Vincent.

“out there to wait for weasel boy” Draco said as he looked out the two story high window and down at Harry and Granger in the courtyard below. He would’ve followed, but that would be seen as odd so since they were within visual range and only two staircases away he didn’t worry.

“fucking exam was way to hard” Ron grumbled as he lumbered out of the classroom.

Draco scoffed “it requires a brain so for you it would be”

“slimy snakes like you should watch what you say. You will have to learn to grovel soon” Ron boasted and actually grabbed Theo’s arm before anyone could stop him. He pulled a scared Theo uncomfortably close ignoring the wands pointing threateningly at him. With Dumbledore in charge they knew the Gryffindor wouldn’t get punished at all. If anything they would be punished for helping Theo, but they can’t contact anyone in time so they had to risk it “you’ll be a fun toy once your side is defeated-OW!” Ron was hit in the head with a blunt rock that came through the window.

Harry could be heard yelling up from the courtyard below “move it! I would like to get some rest before the next exams so lets go”

“how the fuck did you hit me from down there?” Ron screamed out the window only to scowl at Theo who bolted out of his arms and to the safety of his friends.  
“your mouth. It’s hard to miss with a target that big” Harry yelled up making the Slytherins snicker as the red haired bastard skulked down the nearby steps nursing his new bump.

“whatever” Ron muttered as he stood next to Harry in the courtyard. The sound of chatting from above made him look up and sneer at the audience of Slytherins “Fuck off!” he snapped, but was blatantly ignored.

“just ignore them and do the spell already. Aim for the white flowers” Harry said as he adjusted Ron’s grip and clapped his _friend_ on the back before backing away to stand with Hermione. Ron did the spell a few times and each time Harry offered some advice resulting in a bit of improvement each time, but it wasn’t as powerful as it should be, which pissed Ron off. Harry grabbed his wrist before he could cast the spell again “you should be careful about firing that spell when you’re pissed. It’s a good way to shut someone up, but when your mad it will do much more damage than you think. We should stop and save our strength for the exam anyway. I’m going to skip lunch-”

“NO! you should go to lunch” Ron yelped suddenly.

Harry’s eyes narrowed “I’m not feeling well. I told you that already so why do you want me to not go to the dorm and rest?” he asked.

Hermione subtly nudged Ron in the ribs to silently tell him to shut up “that’s not what Ron meant Harry. It’s just that you should eat something or drink when you’re ill” she explained a little surprised that Harry was suddenly so uncooperative, but it’s probably because only one dose of the potion made it into his system. Either way she didn’t need the foolish red head blabbing shit with the snakes within hearing distance.

“yes … I suppose I should drink something” Harry sighed and followed the others to the Great Hall. Just before leaving themselves the Slytherins spotted Harry ‘brush’ some dirt off Ron’s collar, but added some white dust in the process. What that dust was they couldn’t say, but it didn’t come from the now scratched up ground, from the previous classroom or from anything around. It also looked like it was absorbed into the skin not unlike a dry potion meant to block magic, but Harry wouldn’t have something like that … right?

Divination and DADA were the last exams of the day, but first there was about 30 minutes of free time and lunch before those exams. Draco scowled as he watched Ginny try to cuddle up to Harry, but Harry quickly left after getting at drink from the cup Hermione gave him and left. A small smirk seemed to play on the green eyed wizard’s lips, but only those watching closely seemed to notice, which meant the Slytherins saw.

Blaise frowned “he’s leading them on, but why? … Draco, I think Harry knows what he’s doing so we should back off for now”

“but they slipped him something” Draco protested quietly.

“but he isn’t truly being controlled right? There may be a plan and we could screw it up … besides Dumbledore is watching us too. I doubt your house guest would like having any attention sent your way” Blaise saw Draco sigh sadly as he reluctantly gave up on the little Harry puzzle “don’t worry, you can continue at home. You need a pensieve anyway so you need to get home if you want to know about that memory”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GINNY?” Harry yelled while waving a letter containing vials as he stormed back into the Great Hall catching everyone’s attention “WE NEVER HAD SEX SO WHY THE HELL IS YOUR MOTHER SENDING THESE POTIONS?”

“YOU READ MY MAIL!” Ginny shrieked in outrage.  
“no, I saved it from Crookshanks again! Now how many times were you in need of these potions? Your mother makes it sound like it’s routine” Harry hissed under his breath as he got closer to her as if to avoid an even bigger scene, but the damage was done.  
“put that down! I can explain” Ginny said and tried to race over to hug the green eyed wizard. Unfortunately the letter fell from his hand as he recoiled and onto the ravenclaw table right in front of a very curious young man. The very one Blaise saw with Ginny earlier.

The ravenclaw quickly read the letter and stood up to keep it from Ginny’s grasp “YOU WERE PREGNANT” he yelled in a mix of anger and hurt. Suddenly the room went silent as ALL the males who had sex with Ginny froze and began thinking about the statement.

As chaos erupted Draco and Theo couldn’t help but shiver at the sadistic smirk that flitted briefly across Harry’s lips. What is the green eyed wizard planning?


	6. Collateral Damage

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

As chaos erupted Draco and Theo couldn’t help but shiver at the sadistic smirk that flitted briefly across Harry’s lips. What is the green eyed wizard planning?

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus scowled as another wave of students came pouring into his classroom though he was not happy with the ones who were still gossiping about the commotion from lunch. So the female Weasley was a slut, big deal. To be honest it didn’t surprise him at all though he was curious as to why she didn’t use a birth control potion to prevent it. It actually sounds like she wanted to be pregnant, but maybe with only a certain person’s baby, which was most likely Potter’s. Why else would she not use protection, but instead opt to stop the pregnancy that came about with the incorrect boy? … and, from the rumors, repeat this process a few times until she got what she wanted, which he bet was the excuse to marry into the Potter family as Lady Potter. A typical gold digging shrew. Ironically after a quick spell from Poppy, which was done right in the Great Hall because no one was allowing Ginny to leave knowing she may kill their potential baby, it was found that she wasn’t pregnant this time. She didn’t even need the potions that lead to this very public discovery in the first place.

The spy smirked as he pondered whether or not this was a plot of some sort. It was brilliantly vindictive, but it was almost too good to have been planned. It’s a shame really. He could fall for someone that clever. Anyway it was time for an exam …

“silence all of you …” Severus ordered and everyone shut their mouths “as you all can see we will not be sitting in desks writing-”

“YES!” Ron yelled, but the deadly glare from the professor made his good mood quickly evaporate.

“as I was saying” Severus drawled giving Ron one last lingering scowl before pointing to the bare room that had a circular platform in the middle and standing in it was a humanoid auror level training dummy “this is a training dummy. It’s the same kind the aurors train with and each of you will be demonstrating your skills by taking out the dummy. There will be two rounds. The first will require you to show all the spells you learned. Cast a minimum of 10 spells that will be useful in combat at the target on the dummy’s chest and cast them as fast and as accurately as possible. At least 5 of them must be without incantations and at least 3 different shields. Use as little magic as possible to take out the dummy in the second round, which means just getting it off the platform”

Harry glanced at the dummy with barely concealed irritation “looks expensive. Wonder whose footing the bill”

The potion master sneered not happy that one of the richest people in the magical realm was commenting on this school’s ability to pay for it’s students’ equipment “with that egotistical comment, Mr. Potter, you will be first” Severus ordered the supposedly ungrateful brat.

As Potter made his way into the circle Severus’s eyes narrowed. There was an odd blue tint to the young wizard’s lips. It seemed unusual, but he shrugged it off when he recalled another student mentioning that Potter was ill and assumed that was the case. At first glance he thought it must’ve been the affects of a potion suppressor, but that would be foolish. Potter wouldn’t know how to get or brew a suppressor nor would he need one even if Dumbledore was untrustworthy. He was sure the headmaster wouldn’t risk his savior’s health and would protect Potter before he tries to force a fight between Tom and Potter.

“begin Mr. Potter” Severus smirked as the dummy started moving quickly and firing little hexes shocking all the students, but he raised an eyebrow when he realized Harry wasn’t startled at all and began completing his task at a rapid rate. In an insane 38 seconds Harry used 20 different spells without any words, showed 5 shields all without a wand and wasn’t hit once. Suffice to say it was shocking to all the spectators. Severus crushed the urge to be impressed as the dummy paused “round 2 … begin”

Everyone watched anxiously as the dummy charged. This is the tricky round. After all you have to show that you know how to use your magic effectively and as efficiently as possible. Severus was sure this would throw Potter off his game, but wasn’t the case …at least not exactly since something was thrown …

In one fluid movement Harry ducked a hex, grabbed the dummy’s wrist and pulled as he turned sharply, which resulted in Harry throwing the dummy over his shoulder and out of the ring … he passed without any magic at all “will that suffice Professor Snape?”

Severus gaped ever so slightly before snapping back to reality “yes … feel free to leave Mr. Potter. I heard you were ill anyway” he remark in an uncaring tone though he did care for the son of his childhood friend. The boy was a brat, but he cared.

“it’s hard to not to be sick with all the filth around here” Harry muttered just loud enough so those he passed as he headed for the door could hear him, which included Severus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent, Greg and a few other students. The most observant people noticed that Harry shot Ron and Hermione a nasty glare before leaving.

“who will volunteer to be next?” Severus asked looking forward to randomly calling names and by random he actually intends to call up the ones he wants to see fail like his least favorite student, Hermione.

To his surprise his own godson, Draco, stepped onto the platform. There was something different in the silver eyes. A fire that wasn’t there before. Draco and his friends went up and all preformed well though none could beat Harry’s score. Of course that is a hard act to follow, but what struck Severus as odd was that the group of Slytherins ran out of the room once each finished there own test. It’s as if they were in a rush to catch up to Potter, but why?

(perhaps I should keep an eye on them) the professor thought knowing it wouldn’t be too difficult since there was only one day of exams left and no further classes …

XXXXXXXXXX

“where did he go?” Draco wondered as he raced out of the classroom after his exam. He had to find the green eyed wizard before someone else does and ruins the chance for min to talk with Harry about the potion being slipped to him. After a few moments of wandering the deserted halls he finally heard his fellow Slytherins coming, but still no Harry.

Theo panted as he ran over to the blonde with Blaise, Greg and Vincent behind him “we spotted him Draco”

“where?” Draco asked as he followed after his friends.

“if you headed the other way you would’ve spotted him near the moving stairs. He was caught and is now going toward the lake with Diggory” Blaise explained.

“Diggory?” Draco scowled. What the hell was the transfiguration apprentice doing with Harry this time. That question tortured both Draco and Theo as they headed down to the lake to find their target.

Greg suddenly ducked behind a tree “guys stop. They’re right there” he hissed under his breath drawing the others’ attention to the two wizards arguing on the bank of the lake.

“damn we’re too far away” Draco hissed in irritation. He really wanted to know what to know what was going on for once.

“no I think they put up a silencing charm” Theo suggested and it seems he was right since they still couldn’t hear even as they crept closer.

One thing was quite clear from the body language between Harry and Cedric and that was that Harry Potter was beyond pissed. As they kept out of sight they watched Harry silently rant behind the silencing spell and gesture towards the castle. Cedric, to the best of his ability, seemed to be trying calm Harry down. A couple times Harry looked like he was going go back into the castle to go on a rampage and to the Slytherins’ shock, he pulled his uniform shirt off revealing several scars as if to make a point. The sight of the scars did startle Cedric, but it didn’t stop from trying to calm the Gryffindor down. It took about five full minutes to calm the green eyed wizard down and once he did it looked like the message was sinking in.

Cedric looked very relieved when Harry reluctantly nodded. The professor’s apprentice pointed at Harry’s chest where the necklace Theo and Draco saw Cedric give Harry before hung as he explained something. Harry seemed to agree, but the next thing he said made Cedric press his palm to his face in exasperation. Once again Cedric tried to talk Harry out of something, but this time Harry stood his ground. In the end Harry said something that appeared to be a compromise. A compromise that Cedric reluctantly accepted before potentially telling Harry to return to the castle …

The scarred wizard grabbed his shirt and was about to head back towards the castle presumably marking the end of the conversation. However just a few feet away Harry turned back to Cedric with a sadistic smirk. As he casually pulled his unbuttoned over his shoulders he said something. Whatever it was made Cedric walk over and start buttoning the shirt closed though judging by the green eyed wizard’s raised curious eyebrow it was not his idea. With every button he secured Cedric lowered himself to the ground. By the last button was Cedric on his knees in front of Harry.

A furious twitch tugged at Draco’s eyebrow as he watched Cedric get far too close for his liking. The apprentice had nuzzled Harry’s stomach as he said something to the green eyed wizard. For his part the Gryffindor seemed pleased by what was said and leaned over to capture Cedric’s chin in his hand. Those fingers showed a mark of an elegant person as they trailed down Cedric’s jawline and no one would’ve pegged Potter as anything remotely elegant. The fingers seemed to hypnotize the sneaky Slytherins as Harry tilted Cedric’s head upwards so their eyes met and shocked everyone by kissing Cedric on the lips.

“Hufflewhore” Draco hissed.

Blaise sighed as Greg and Vincent carefully put their hands on the blonde’s shoulders in case he tried something “calm down” he whispered and cast Theo, who looked heartbroken, a sympathetic look before looking back at Harry and Cedric. The pair had suddenly stood back up, fully dressed and canceled the silencing charm. The timing was off a little and they heard Cedric say something odd to Harry as they walked away “bloody hell … it’s like they have multiple personalities … Draco?”

“those words Diggory said at the end … I heard Filch say them“ Draco said softly trying figure out what that meant.

“you mean that was the language you can’t identify?” Blaise asked as they carefully left the forest and sighed as Draco nodded “so Diggory knows it”

“I seem to be the only one in the dark about this” all the Slytherins froze at the well known voice and saw Severus step out of the dark corridor of the castle they were approaching “would anyone care to explain why you all suddenly have a strange fascination with Mr. Potter?”

“Sev- I mean Professor” Draco corrected himself when Severus’s eyes narrowed in warning. This entire situation was screwing up his focus “I thought you were still doing exams”

“it seems many people can’t meet the necessary requirements. Ms. Granger will not like her score” Severus drawled with a vindictive smirk.

Greg smirked “if you want to really piss her off compare her grade to Harry’s in the final grade notes. When she gets her results she’ll be pissed knowing that she’s behind Harry in anything”

“I wish I could see her face when the results for the top student comes in” Blaise snickered.

The potion master raised an eyebrow “indeed” Severus admitted. He wished he could see that too, but this raised another point to discuss “when did it become Harry?” he asked now very curious as to what was going on “I would like an answer” he said when it looked like no one was going to say anything.

Draco relented and put up a silencing charm around them for privacy “I saw something I probably shouldn’t have. It was Filch speaking with Harry, but in a different language”

“what language?” Severus asked already taking an interest in the discussion. Something about Filch knowing Harry on what seems to be a far more personal level than what everyone else thought was quite intriguing.

“I have no clue” Draco said an he felt some pleasure in seeing the shock on his godfather’s face “it was sort of like parseltongue in the way that identifiable things like names and places aren’t recognizable, but other than that it sounded like just two people talking. I tried to find anything to translate it, but I couldn’t find anything” he said deliberately not going into details about the golden eyed monsters from the night before.

“you shouldn’t have bothered. There’s nothing in Hogwarts that will translate something like that. You need a dark spell that requires another person who knows the language. It’s not even in the restricted section” Severus’s eyes narrowed dangerously as Draco paled “I’ll assume you went after curfew. I know you’re all adults, but it’s still not safe to go out after curfew … Draco?” Severus frowned in concern as Draco just seemed to get lost in a scary memory.

Theo patted Draco’s shoulder “he went last night and was attacked by two creatures with golden eyes. You must’ve heard about something. He said nearly all the bookshelves were knocked over”

“there was no report of such an event nor did someone hear anything” Severus answered. He fully trusted Draco and considered why this wasn’t reported or even heard “someone must’ve cleaned up after and there could’ve been silencing spells involved, which means someone wanted to scare you. Perhaps you were getting too interested or something was going on at night and they didn’t want potential witnesses”

“Harry is behind it. There’s just so much we don’t know. How does he know Filch or Diggory so well that they share a language when we never saw any of them act friendly before? What language was he speaking? Where did all those scars come from? Why does he seem to act like an idiot in public, but suddenly shifts into a smirking sadistic master mind? He clearly didn’t care at all about Ginny Weasley’s indiscretions and seems to like guys and humiliating his supposed friends” Draco ranted in confusion.

Severus for his part looked alarmed “scars?! What scars?”

Vincent sighed “when we were watching him and Diggory just now Harry ripped his shirt off in a rage to show Diggory a vast amount scars on his chest and back. I guess he wanted to make a point”

“he made it” Greg muttered.

“I see” Severus found himself quite interested in this development “tomorrow is the last exams and I’ll be flooing to the Malfoy manor early the next morning. If you all don’t mind skipping the train ride would you care to floo with me and see if this puzzle can be solved?”

“at this point sir we’ll all go mad if we don’t figure this out so we’ll go” Blaise said with relief filling his voice.

“very well, lets return to the Great Hall. It is after all dinner time” Severus said and they went to have one of the last meals they will have at Hogwarts.

“get over it Ron! I helped you like you asked, which is more than you ever did for me. It’s not my fault you screwed up the spell” Harry was heard saying as they entered the crowded hall.

“where are you going love? You should drink something” Ginny yelled and tried to force the drink into Harry’s hand only to have it smacked out of her hand.

Harry glared “don’t call me that. We aren’t together, we will never be together. In fact after dealing with you I think I’ll switch teams completely”

“why would you want to date snakes mate?” Ron sneered as the Slytherins walked in and found seats at their table.

“I meant I’ll start dating men you incompetent red head haired twit” Harry casually leaned out of the way of Ron’s fist before it struck his cheek “but why not Slytherins? They are the only ones here who are smart enough to form their own opinions instead of changing with every newspaper. I find that attractive especially everything in the Daily Profit prints is false and it has been proven a few times, but do the morons here stop believing it? No! You all assume you know me, but not one of you asked anything about me. Oh and don’t call me mate. I know you’re the only one who sent letters home so it’s safe to assume you were the one reporting Ginny’s … accidents. Who does that to a friend? Well I think it ‘s clear this friendship, if there ever really was one, is over” Harry said before storming out leaving a very awkward silence behind him. Even Severus mentally winced feeling a bit guilty for assuming things just as Harry said.

(dammit, this is getting out of hand. I’ll have to have Arthur ship him off to be conditioned the second he gives over the Black estate. I’ll have Remus dragged him to headquarters instead of taking the train) Dumbledore thought as he proceeded to his seat “time to eat everyone” he announced and the food appeared though many people seemed to have lost their appetites. After dinner Dumbledore told Severus that once the students are on the train there will be an Order meeting.

The next day went smoother in a way. Harry just seemed to avoid everyone as he went from exam to exam. Now everyone was getting ready to leave. The potion master had all his things packed and went to make sure everyone was on the train though he noticed Harry was gone and Cedric was nowhere to be seen, which was a shame because he had hoped to use the spell needed to take a copy of his knowledge of this strange language to translate Draco’s memory. That will have to wait until after the Order meeting when he can look for Cedric who should be helping Minerva grade. The apprentice won’t even notice the harmless spell.

By the time he returned to his living quarters Draco, Theo, Blaise, Greg and Vincent were waiting with all their things “lets go” Severus said as he picked up the NEWT exam papers and they each flooed to the manor “Lucius we need to borrow the pensieve”

“it’s in the library” Lucius answered and barely had time to move as the young wizards raced to the library.

A young handsome man most once called an evil dark lord chuckled “they seem excited about something”

“you have no idea Tom. I’m interested too actually” Severus said as he set the papers down on the coffee table “I’ll be right back to grade these. I have a meeting with Dumbledore”

Tom scoffed “the old fool is up to something again. You go, I’ll read through these. I could use a laugh” Tom heard Severus floo away as he grabbed the first exam, which turned out to Harry Potter’s. His eyes widened “this is … insanely advanced. Potter even explains the rare red bubbles caused by high humidity in the third stage and how to remove them safely. Severus didn’t even learn this until he studied for his master in potions”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed ”that’s incredible … what’s this?” he asked as he picked up a magazine that was wedged with the papers. It was the Quibbler …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Harry what are you talking about?” Severus stepped out of the floo and into Grimmauld Place and heard Lupin speaking quietly beyond the next corner with the person he assumed was Harry.

“just promise me that if something should happen you’d keep Sirius out of trouble and … just trust me please” Harry pleaded softly.

“you’re my cub Harry. I’ll always take your word over anyone’s” Remus said kindly, but Severus just rolled his eyes not believing it. The werewolf loved Dumbledore above all else so did Black.

“even Dumbledore?” Harry asked shocking the potion master who did not expect the Golden boy to question the headmaster’s trustworthiness. Maybe there was hope for the brat.

The werewolf stuttered “what? But-”

“yes or no Remus” Harry demanded firmly.

“you. I’ll always choose you. Now what is this about?” Remus asked, but at this point Severus decided to make his presence known by striding by calmly as if he heard nothing.

Harry watched the potion master if as he wasn’t sure what to make of him “I’ll word it so it’s crystal clear” Harry went to the long table where everyone from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to McGonagall to Hermione and Ron to Moody and all the other Order members sat “as lord Black I hereby activate the cursed coins. I never gave permission for money to be taken so all those with vaults carrying the Black family cursed coins illegally are evicted as of now”

All the occupants save for Remus and Sirius started floating ad were roughly cast out into the street …

“pup what exactly did you do?” an awestruck and horrified Sirius yelled.

“when you were sent to Azkaban I became the Lord of the Black family. I was simply using my power to remove those who stole from me” Harry said calmly as he moved to the door way.

Dumbledore slowly stood up and it was clear he wasn’t happy “my boy stop this right now or you’ll be in trouble”

“says the thief” Harry huffed shocking all those present.

“we never stole from you” Hermione pleaded.

Harry snorted “quite convincing, but then why did the cursed coins signal you to be thrown out. Don’t bother with half assed stories about how I don’t know what I mean. The goblins themselves explained everything”

“you went to Gringotts?” Harry nodded with a glare and Dumbledore bristled “I tampered with wards over the years. I can shatter them and I will if you don’t stop this”

The green eyes rolled as he pulled out a necklace that was hidden under his shirt “go ahead, this will take me straight to the Ministry who was informed about every bit of my life and is investigating you and all your greedy pricks. You’ll all be destroyed”

Severus saw Dumbledore slam his fists against the barrier and was about to stop the headmaster, but then a furious Ron stood up and cast the cutting curse. The surprisingly strong curse slipped passed the broken barrier. It flew though the air and straight through Harry’s throat cleaving it open … blood gushed from the open wound …


	7. Trial Date

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

Severus saw Dumbledore slam his fists against the barrier and was about to stop the headmaster, but then a furious Ron stood up and cast the cutting curse. The surprisingly strong curse slipped passed the broken barrier. It flew though the air and straight through Harry’s throat cleaving it open … blood gushed from the open wound …

XXXXXXXXXX

It all happened too fast …

“Harry!” Sirius and Remus screamed in horror and they tried to run over to him. All Severus could do was silently watch the green eyes dim and the blood, so much blood, pour out onto the ground. He knew there was nothing he could do. It was too late. The blood splashed onto the portkey and Harry vanished as promised before anyone could touch him.

“NNOOO!” Dumbledore whirled around and slapped the stunned red head “YOU FOOL!”

“how was I supposed to know that would happen?” Ron snapped.

Arthur groaned “it’s called the cutting curse for a reason … we can’t have any witnesses” However Severus knew one thing he could do. He will get Harry’s witnesses to the Ministry even if it kills him and he will help them rip Dumbledore apart. As the Order members advanced on Sirius and Remus, who were both rabid with hatred at this point, Severus let his anger fill his magic and blasted everyone back. It didn’t stop them, but it bought Severus enough time to apparate behind Remus and Sirius before apparting them to the Ministry.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON’T STOP! HE NEEDS HELP! HARRY WAKE UP! STAY WITH US!” Severus, Remus and Sirius turned and saw healers, goblins and Aurors crowded around. They pushed themselves into the center of the crowd where they saw Cedric covered in blood and being held back by two Aurors as Harry laid dead in a puddle of blood on the ministry floor. Those lifeless green eyes made the wizards’ hearts shatter.

“Sirius Black?” an Auror asked and people finally broke out of their respectful silence to look at the newcomers. Finally Cedric slumped to the floor as he realized Harry wasn’t getting up and he broke down sobbing.

“yeah. If you want to arrest me go ahead. Just let me sit with my godson a minute” Sirius said almost as lifelessly as Harry looked.

The woman everyone knew as Amella Bones walked over to them “Gringotts has found the wills of Lily and James Potter. We know you were always innocent and we apologize, but this can wait. Where is the Order and what happened to Harry?”

“Grimmauld Place is where this happened, but they would go to Hogwarts to start destroying evidence and crafting excuses. I want to give you a memory of everything that happened” Severus without any harshness he once had.

“MOVE OUT! ALL OF YOU GO TO HOGWARTS NOW!” Amella ordered and every one of the Aurors moved out on a mission they were determined to complete “now are you each willing to give up memories and answer questions under truth serum?” she asked as she pulled out an orb that Severus placed his silvery memories in. the orb will protect all the memories inside from any tampering and detect and remove any attempt to manipulate a memory like false memories created by spells. It will also allow everyone in the court room to watch them at once.

Remus nodded without taking his eyes away from his cub “yes” he said with a heartbroken sob. The orb was passed around to each of the wizards. Cedric gave the most memories, but wasn’t asked any questions since technically he was only helping Harry and knew nothing of what happened in the Order, which is what people needed to know to put Dumbledore away. The questions started in another room so the healers could clean and scan Harry’s body for every detail they could get and put Harry in a respectful coffin to keep him safe until a funeral could be arranged.

“so he shattered the wards around Grimmauld that easily? How?”Amella asked Severus who was dazed by the truth serum.

“he said he tampered with the wards. Considering how easily they broke I suspect he wove his magic into the wards over the years and made it so they’d fall only for him if he needed a backup plan” Severus answered tonelessly.

A team of goblins reacted instantly “we will look into that”

“very well” Amella said before turning back to Severus “who were you to Dumbledore?”

“I was a Death Eater turned spy. I spied on the Dark Lord and helped by handing Dumbledore crucial information. When Dumbledore came to me after the Halloween night he Dark Lord died he insisted that the war wasn’t truly done. He claimed Voldemort was still alive and that I should be prepared to spy again” Severus droned.

“is the Dark Lord alive?” Amella asked.

Severus frowned even under the influence of the truth serum “I haven’t seen a single sign of the wizard known as Voldemort. I believe he is dead” he said and truthfully it was correct. Tom wasn’t the same person he was.

Amella sighed in relief “did you steal from Harry?”

“I didn’t knowingly take money from Harry Potter” Severus answered feeling a bit irritated by the question.

“who killed Harry Potter?” Amella asked finally getting to the most important question.

“Ron Weasley” Severus said and was then given the antidote for the truth serum.

The questioning continued for Remus and Sirius, but Severus was allowed to leave. He stepped out and into the room and with less people there he noticed Harry had died next to the fountain. There was something peaceful about that and now the coffin was set up in the very spot he died. As he walked over he saw Cedric next to the coffin looking in. For some reason Cedric removed his apprentice pin and transfigured it into something else. When he moved closer he saw it was a snake.

“did you know, professor, that the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin?” Cedric said as he stared at the shimmery green palm sized snake coiled up tightly in his hand. The snake looked ready to strike.

“no” Severus said breathlessly. Hearing that was like a knife to the heart. Oh how he misjudged the boy. He looked down at the pale young wizard clad in dark purple funeral robes customary for an heir. Sadly there wasn’t time to cover the gaping wound on his neck so it was still fully visible in all it’s gory wonder. Of course with Harry being dead the bleeding stopped, but it didn’t help the situation.

“he told me a couple days ago that out of everything choosing Gryffindor was the biggest mistake he ever made” Cedric said before gently laying the snake on Harry’s motionless chest so it looked like it was ready to protect Harry “I should’ve stopped him from going back”

“you did more than anyone ever did for Harry. It’s not your fault he’s stubborn” Severus said trying to comfort Cedric in his own way.

“you have no idea” Cedric gave a humorless chuckle “I should go and explain what happened to my parents before they see the Daily Prophet” he murmured before hesitantly leaving.

The professor sighed “I should tell Draco” Severus knew this was going to crush Draco, but he had to tell him. As he walked away he spotted an army of Aurors coming through the floo networks. They were dragging the Order members with them except for Arthur Weasley. Many of them glared at Severus “don’t waste your energy glaring at me you’ll need it for the trial”

“what did you tell them Severus?” Dumbledore asked as he was dragged passed the professor.

“the truth” Severus said and squashed the urge to kill the bastard when he had the nerve to smile. No doubt the fool thought everything would go away because Severus told them that Voldemort was alive, which he didn’t. Severus, however, decided to let the headmaster realize his mistake on his own and opted to leave. He used a ministry floo to return to the Malfoy Manor where he saw his mother, Narcissa, Lucius and tom laughing at the article in the Quibbler, which he honestly forgot about.

“Severus where did you get this magazine? It’s quite funny to hear this young man, Ryan Peverell, surpassed Dumbledore in so many ways. Truly inspiring! Oh and you should see Harry Potter’s exam. He did amazingly well! …” Ellen trailed off as she saw her son’s deathly pale face “Severus what happened? You look like you saw something horrifying. Dumbledore didn’t try something, did he?”

“where’s Draco? He needs to hear this too” Severus said sounded so tired for having been gone at most an hour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco smirked as his friends pulled their heads out of the pensieve looking stunned “granted it still needs to be translated, but as you guys can see it’s not the Harry Potter we all thought we knew” he said smugly. The memory his friends all watched was the conversation between Filch and Harry. Though they couldn’t understand the language it was spoken in, the body language spoke volumes.

“no kidding … no wonder you went a little off your rocker” Blaise said ignoring the glare he got from the blonde.

“what do you think he’s speaking about?” Greg asked and that sparked a long conversation about what Harry and Filch were speaking about. Some suggestions were outright ridiculous, while others were more likely. Sadly the conversation was cut short when Narcissa came into the library.

“Draco your godfather wants to speak to everyone” Narcissa aid a she looked concern meaning this may be important. The wizards followed after her and they where waiting for Severus to say something.

“the Order meeting never happened … before it started Harry evoked his power as Lord Black and threw the Order and me out of Grimmauld Place. Apparently he discovered that they were stealing from him by going to Gringotts with Cedric’s help. He learned everything and unlocked his parents’ wills, which provided the evidence Black needed to prove his innocence, but … he made a mistake. He underestimated Dumbledore who had fused his magic into the ward system to such an extent that he could break them” Severus explained and dreaded explaining the next part more than anything.

Tom frowned “is Harry in trouble?”

“not anymore” Severus sighed making it clear to everyone around him that this wasn’t an easy subject for him “Ron Weasley’s temper got the better of him. When I focused on stopping Dumbledore he cast a very strong cutting curse. I don’t know how he got so strong it’s like his magic suddenly sprang to life … and ended Harry’s life. The curse slashed straight through Harry’s throat … he’s dead”

All the air left Theo and Draco’s lungs and their worlds went black. If it wasn’t for Vincent and Greg behind them they would’ve hit the floor hard. Everyone was in a daze due the shocking news, but once the trial date was announced in the emergency issue of the Daily Prophet, which also announced to the public that Arthur Weasley was armed and dangerous and they should report his location on sight, they all decided to go. As they went into the Ministry with Lucius’s clearance and Severus’s role as a witness and went into the courtroom …

“sorry” Draco mumbled as he ran into someone.

“it’s quite alright” the smooth voice sent shivers down his spine and Draco looked up to see none other than Ryan Peverell! Maybe it was the uniquely colored eyes or the gentleness but there was something that reminded him of Harry. It certainly wasn’t the white hair or the rather tall stature since Harry was short with black hair, but still Draco felt himself instantly trust the wizard. It was strange. He kept an eye on the wizard as he took his seat next to Theo and Severus. Ryan ended up sitting near the Diggory family and right above Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, which alarmed him for some reason even though they didn’t react to each other’s presence.

Amella Bones entered the courtroom and the room fell silent “today we will be overviewing the evidence of all crimes against one Harry James Potter including, as of yesterday, his murder” she motioned to the aurors standing at the door closer to the bench Wizengamot. The aurors opened the door and other Aurors lead the Order members, minus Arthur, and Ginny to the seats in front of the bench so everyone could see them. Judging by their haggard states they didn’t sleep well and they were defenseless in the magic blocking chains that also kept them in a silencing charm until they were allowed to talk. Suffice to say it, they were miserable. Amella signaled for the furious audience to calm down since they were yelling and throwing things at the criminals ”We will begin by watching a series of pensieve memories from Cedric Diggory who was the one who helped Harry learn of the crimes and so he could report them” Amella announced as she pulled out the orb and set it down on a pedestal. The orb dragged their minds into the memory …

**Pensieve Memory**

The memory started in the transfiguration classroom the first day of class of their seventh year. Cedric was getting some things set out for Professor McGonagall. He was all alone until Harry came in the room.

Cedric smiled “Harry it’s good to see you. I made apprentice so I’ll be watching you guys”

“congratulations! I wish I knew earlier I could’ve gotten something for you” Harry said genuinely happy for Cedric.

“you shouldn’t worry about that. You turned 17 this summer so you’re a Lord! That has to be a big adjustment” Cedric exclaimed pleasantly.

“Lord?” Harry raised an eyebrow looking absolutely confused “I’m not a lord. I can barely afford my supplies for school” he said with a careless shrug as he set out a quill and parchment on his desk.

Everyone in he courtroom had the same baffled look as Cedric expect the accused who started looking nervous “you didn’t go to Gringotts to claim your vaults?”

“there’s not much money and I only have one vault” Harry corrected not realizing how wrong he was. Cedric opened his mouth to clarify, but he couldn’t say anything for other students started coming in. Still Cedric did look troubled and that’s where the memory stopped …

**Pensieve Memory Over**

“as you all heard Harry Potter was told nothing of his fortune nor what powers he had with the titles. The next memory is Harry being forcibly taken to Gringotts by Cedric. And Cedric you aren’t being charged for kidnapping or assault seeing as it turned out to be necessary to get the help Harry needed” Amella explained.

“thank you Madam Bones” Cedric said weakly though he was able to return the glare his ‘mentor’ shot him. It seems McGonagall was not fond of her apprentice anymore. Wonder why? Yes he ultimately got them all imprisoned, but- … no that’s it.

The orb started again …

**Pensieve Memory**

“where is he? … I checked the list so I know he’s here for the holidays” Cedric mumbled as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone could see a book tucked under his arm. Finally he spotted Harry leaning on a window sill watching the snowfall “hey Harry. I didn’t expect you to stay for the holidays, but this is lucky” he said and actually no one would expect that. Why wasn’t he home?

Harry visibly stiffened and forced a smile “I always stay here”

“always?” Cedric frowned shook his head as if to get his head focused again and gave Harry the book “I thought there was a misunderstanding or something so I found this. It’s my Dad’s and it explains all the ancient wizarding families. I wanted to show you” Cedric flipped to the page and gave it to Harry.

“that’s what I thought there’s no Potter family” Harry shrugged though all those watching the memory could see the name ‘Potter’ quite clearly.

“huh?” Cedric took the book and kept looking back and forth between it and Harry. As Harry turned to keep watching the snow Cedric moved behind him “I’m sorry” with a quick stunning spell Harry was out cold and Cedric picked him up surprisingly easily. He raced to the grounds near the Forbidden Forest and apparated into Gringotts “I’m here to report a possible potioning of an heir. Where do I go?”

The goblin sneered, but then it’s eyes widened as it spotted Harry “that explains everything. Follow me” the goblin took him to a room and pulled out a vial filled with a silvery potion “I will alert the other goblins. In the mean time wait here with him, but if he wakes up give him this. It will purge his system of all potions”

Cedric looked at the vial the goblin gave him and they were now alone. When Harry started to stir Cedric held him down “calm down Harry. I’m just getting you help. Just hold still and drink this” he grunted as he did all he could to hold the wizard still and put the vial near Harry’s mouth at the same time. Finally the potion made it’s way down Harry’s throat and Cedric let him go.

Harry bolted away from Cedric “what the hell did you give-” Harry started gagging and hacking up different colored smokes. Severus, Ellen and Tom paled at the shear amount smoke coming from the boy. They weren’t the only ones, but as potion lovers they understood the full extent of the problem

Cedric helped drag Harry to a chair and sit down “is this much supposed to come out?”

“no” Cedric nearly jumped out of his skin when the goblin spoke “my apologies I didn’t mean to startle you … ah finally, Lord Potter seems to be finished now” the goblin said as the smoke stopped coming out.

A second passed as Harry tried to gather himself and he suddenly looked pissed “what was that?”

“quit glaring Lord Potter. Your friend hear gave you a potion to remove potions from your system” the goblin snapped as he sat at the desk. The following was a long discussion about the Lordships he inherited and who has had access to the vaults. It became clear no one has told Harry and that he was being manipulated. The goblin looked furious as it became clear everyone has been stealing from his client “in order to keep yourself from falling prey to potions again we recommend monthly potion suppressors. They will keep any potion from affecting you. If you are potioned your lips will turn blue. This must be taken monthly. Can someone get it to you during school?”

“I can” Cedric volunteered and Harry, who finally wrapped his head around the situation, smiled gratefully.

“there’s also the matter of all those who took money without permission. I will go through your accounts completely and, with your permission, unlock everything that will be used in a future trial. Is that what you want?” the goblin asked eager to rip the people who betrayed his clients to shreds.

“yes. I want them to pay back everything plus interest. If they don’t have it then take them to jail” Harry growled.

“good. Here is your first suppressor and I will get you a portkey for the ministry so you can meet Amella Bones who will moat likely take charge of your case. Mr. Diggory will get that to you since he is delivering the potions” the goblin said and the memory faded …

**Pensieve Memory Over**

Amella Bones looked at the members of Wizengamot “the runes on the walls of the room analyzed the smoke coming from Harry. The results are being passed to you now along with Harry’s medical scans. The scans … are rather graphic and I don’t mean the fatal blow from the cutting curse. It seems there was abuse on levels we haven’t seen before even during the Wizarding Wars so prepare yourselves and keep in mind that Albus Dumbledore was Harry’s magical guardian. After you had a chance to review the information we will continue watching three more of Cedric’s memories. The last memory is not for the faint of heart so that will be viewed by Wizengamot members only” she said and waited a few minutes.

People in the audience were horrified when the members of Wizengamot looked traumatized. A couple couldn’t help but throw up after reading half of what was given to them. After a longer break than expected the orb was started again …

**Pensieve Memory**

The memory took everyone to the courtyard where Cedric was trying to catch up to Harry. Draco and Theo immediately recognized it as the conversation they witnessed. The one where Harry was given the portkey …

“Harry you have to calm down” Cedric said as he rushed forward and grabbed Harry’s arm to make him stop.

“why should i? for the first time in my life I’m thinking with a clear head and I’m doing well on tests! It’s not right that she gets to walk around like she’s superior when there’s a chance she knows I’m was under the influence of a potion” Harry snapped.

Cedric nodded “I know believe me, but Hermione and all of the people behind it will be punished-”

“and what? I should bomb my NEWTs just to play dumb again. I went six months potion free only to play the idiot! I … I can’t keep doing this” Harry said looking every bit the frustrated wizard who has been forced to be someone he wasn’t for too long and it deeply moved the people watching … at least those with hearts. The people accused of hurting Harry just seemed annoyed.

“Harry it’s alright. I’m not saying anything like that. Just please don’t start fights when we’re trying to stay under the radar-” Cedric winced as the green eyes narrowed.

“and what should I do? Sit back and take their insults and put up with them shoving me into a certain career for Merlin knows what reason! I have to share a dorm with backstabbing creeps! Gryffindor is full of loud idiots, but it wasn’t until I realized what kind of pricks were there that I started regretting making that fucking hat put me there instead of Slytherin!” Harry ranted.

“for now yes. Listen, you told me you instantly hated the idea of being an Auror because you don’t want to fight your entire life so I signed you up for all the NEWTs- I know I should’ve said something earlier, but there was no time and you were already scheduled for the exams on the first day. Anyway you can take an one you want now and skip any others you don’t want. Just promise me you’ll calm down a little bit before they start dosing you with potions” Cedric pleaded.

Harry looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but then his anger deflated “ok”

“thank you. This will be done soon. I even got the portkey to the Ministry right here. Don’t let anyone see it” Cedric gave Harry the necklace, which the Gryffindor tucked under his shirt before turning and walking away …

**Pensieve Memory Over**

Draco and Theo blinked in confusion as they were kicked out of the memory. Was that really it? Why didn’t it go on? Why was Cedric crying before? As their overwhelmed minds searched for an answer they saw a troubled Cedric leave. When they saw that they something inside them snapped. They both made the excuse that they needed some air and left before the next memory began playing.

Draco glanced at Theo as they quietly roamed the busy halls “you thinking what I’m thinking?” he whispered.

“yeah … if this was Harry’s plan then why show only half of that memory? Why did Cedric leave out that part with him as the more submissive person unless he didn’t want people knowing Harry’s true plan” Theo whispered. When they turned the next corner they spotted Cedric.

“exactly … cover me” Draco whispered and as Theo watched for people who might spot them, though that was unlikely because everyone was there to pay their respects, he went behind Cedric and stunned him with a spell …


	8. Corpse Puppet

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

“exactly … cover me” Draco whispered and as Theo watched for people who might spot them, though that was unlikely because everyone was there to pay their respects, he went behind Cedric and stunned him with a spell …

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh shit” Blaise hissed as the second to the last memory finished, which was of the one conversation he watched with Draco and the others by the lake side.

The memory showed that the argument was about Harry’s temper again. At least in the beginning. The rest was Cedric trying to convince Harry to not go anywhere near Dumbledore, but of course Harry felt the need to protect Sirius and Remus and insisted on going to Grimmauld to force out the traitors.

It was no surprise Sirius Black lost it and went on saying ‘it’s wasn’t his job … I was his godfather … I should’ve been protecting him’. It got so out of hand that Remus and an auror had to drag Sirius out of the room. At least they tried to …

“we need to find Draco and Theo now” Blaise hissed in Severus’s ear as everyone was watching Sirius get escorted towards the door. Like Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vincent saw a problem with the memory. There was only half of the memory shown and the most significant part was cut out. The question was why? Also the fact that Draco, Theo and Cedric were missing only spelled trouble if the two Slytherins were thinking along the same lines as those in the courtroom.

“why? This may be too much for him” Severus whispered back catching Tom and Lucius’s attention.

Blaise frowned as he glance at the spot where Cedric was sitting before and shook his head “I’ll explain later. Right now we need to stop them from doing something stupid-”

A loud crashing sound echoed through the room startling everyone. The witches and wizards all stopped and focus on the door that was blow off it’s hinges by Hagrid. Cradled in the half giant’s arms was the body of Harry Potter. Despite the shrieks of protest coming both inside and outside the courtroom the half giant stormed up to the front of the room and carelessly dropped Harry on the floor much to the outrage of the onlookers especially Sirius and Remus.

“Headmaster Dumbledore loved Harry. He couldn’t have done the things he is accused of. None of them would!” Hagrid bellowed ignoring the aurors surrounding him “some people said it was possible to fake a body. That’s what this is! Someone took Harry and faked his death using a replacement to frame those close to him!”

Amella held in her rage and tried to remain impassive as she signaled for silence from the outraged crowd “our healers scanned him thoroughly and the fact that they got medical records makes that a very unlikely possibility” she sighed in frustration as Hagrid refused to step back and considering the half giant’s strength it was safer to comply “since you are clearly not going to cooperate we will do a much more in depth scan right here”

Hagrid smiled in triumph thinking he got his friend off the hook. Dumbledore forced himself to smile at the half giant and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In the old wizard’s opinion the half giant was a fool and was always an easy pawn. At first he thought nothing would come of this, but the he noticed someone in the back of the audience. He spotted Tom right in the seats near other known Death Eaters and, much to his immense shock there was Severus’s mother Ellen! The very woman he thought was killed during her rescue attempt! If they were here that means this was a plot! Perhaps the half giant was onto something and that very thin thread of hope was all Dumbledore had to cling to though he seemed to believe the thread was thicker than it really was.

“oh dear, I think he saw me” Ellen fretted. For years she had nightmares of the Order members breaking into her home and dragging her to that dark cell. John Doe saved her from that terrifying moment and died for his efforts, but not before she was hit with a killing curse. Of course that’s why the light side believed she was dead. Who wouldn’t after seeing someone hit with that curse, but John did something to her chest and everything froze for a second right before that green light hit her. When everything started again for her she was alive and surrounded by the very concerned Malfoy family and Tom in the Malfoy manor. Whatever John did kept her alive through the killing curse.

“it’s alright Ellen. He saw me too, but what is he going to do about it? He’s in no position to start screaming and accusing anyone. It would only make him look even more insane. That sick bastard should stay quiet” Tom whispered feeling angry that this man would go so far and creating such a cruel scheme. The gleam in the old fool’s eyes told Tom that Dumbledore suspected him of some sort of deceit, which isn’t true. The dark wizard had no hand in any facet of Harry’s life, but that gleam remained.

However after each spell that gleam dimmed. One by one each spell or test came back negative. To be extra thorough the goblins preformed old spells to rule out the influence of Necromancy and even sliced off a finger to remove any doubts. This was Harry Potter’s corpse …

Amella glared up at the big caretaker “are you quite satisfied?”

“but … but the headmaster …” the half giant’s argument died in his throat. Hagrid sheepishly tried to respectfully pick up Harry’s body, but no one let him. Sirius and Remus took care of Harry. Looking like his world had just crumbled around him the half giant allowed himself to be led away and to be arrested for tampering with a body and disturbing the court.

Seeing an opportunity Amella raised her hands to silence everyone “in light of what has happened we will resume in an hour” she announced and everyone started filing out of the room.

“clever … she’s going to use this chance to learn what Hagrid knows. Dumbledore is screwed” Lucius said with a smirk.

Tom nodded as he watched all of Dumbledore’s hope vanish “so it seems” he said sending the fools a disgusted look. That just served to anger the old wizard further who looked like he was going to throw a tantrum.

“that’s great, can we go get Draco now?” Greg exclaimed hurriedly.

“alright, alright, but what are you so worried about?” Narcissa asked as she and the others began walking out of the courtroom.

“I think he and Theo kidnapped Cedric” Blaise hissed.

“what!” Ellen gasped softly.

Tom frowned “why would they do that?”

Severus sighed “this is about that language”

“yes, I’ll explain later. Just hurry” Blaise, Greg and Vincent rushed ahead clearly more aware of the urgency of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greyback looked at the Hufflepuff laid out on the bed tied up in ropes “I didn’t peg you two as the kinky types” he said as he leaned against the wall.

Draco shot the werewolf a glare “this is nothing like that!”

“right, without Potter in the picture that is” Greyback snorted implying that the two Slytherins in the room would gladly get kinky if Harry was involved.

The blonde scowled “I’m not in the mood for this perverted werewolf routine!”

“and I’m not in the mood to put up with brats who have gone mental so tell me why you called me here already. I happen to have kinky plans of my own that I’d like to get back to” the werewolf winked suggestively making his plans very clear.

Theo put a hand on Draco’s shoulder to calm him down before he slugged Greyback “is there a spell that can copy the knowledge of a language from someone’s mind so it can be used on a memory in a pensieve? Professor Snape said there was”

“yeah, but that’s dark magic and considered illegal since it’s taking from someone’s mind and normally done so without permission” Greyback said already not liking the subject.

“do you know the spell?” Draco asked impatiently.

The werewolf’s eyes narrowed “yes, but why in merlin’s name would you want a language from him?” he shot a look at Cedric who wisely remained quiet throughout the ordeal so far “what language could he know that you can’t translate with a regular spell?” Greyback asked as he looked Draco in the eyes.

“I don’t know, but they were part of a plan and I need to know what it was since he won’t say anything then I will find the answer any other way. It’s this spell or torture and I doubt anyone wants me to get aunt Bellatrix involved” Draco explained. He was so close to getting his answers and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

If there was even the slightest chance Harry was alive out there somewhere then he needed to know. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was Severus, his own godfather, who told him about the murder in the first place then he would never have believed it. His godfather would never lie to him least of all about that, but he couldn’t get that smirk out of his mind. What if, by some miracle, Harry planned something? Something that could fool everyone and destroy Dumbledore all in one fell swoop. It would be nearly impossible, but if anyone had a knack for doing the impossible then it had to be him. It had to be the boy who stopped Voldemort. It had to be the Gryffindor who stole his heart. It had to be Harry. Something was going on. Filch was in on it. Diggory was in on it and he vowed to find out what it was …

Greyback sighed and glanced at Cedric who remained impassive “since I clearly can’t talk you out of it I may as well do this, but you’re taking the heat from Tom or Severus or whoever finds out about … this” he gestured to the entire area Cedric occupied implying he wanted none of the backlash for the kidnapping or illegal spell.

All the tension in the two young wizards’ shoulders completely melted away and they nodded agreeing to take the consequences of their own actions. They watched as the werewolf tapped Cedric’s temple and pulled out a long red wisp instead of a silver memory. They took him to the pensieve that had the memory floating inside, which was still set up in the library downstairs. Greyback dropped the red wisp into the memory and it began glowing red.

“there it’s done- oh shit, I had nothing to do with it! They made me do it!” Greyback yelped as To and the others came storming into the library. Draco shot the werewolf a glare for being a coward.

Severus took one look at the re glow coming from the pensieve and knew what spell was cast “where’s Cedric?” he asked hoping his godson didn’t go so far off the rails that he’d hurt Cedric or this could be hard to hide and may lead to trouble.

“upstairs tied up … in fact I’m just going to go up there and watch him so he doesn’t do something that will make this situation even worse than it already is” Greyback muttered as he quickly left the room.

“thank you Greyback” Lucius said before looking at his son “kidnapping Draco? Have you completely lost it?”

Blaise pushed passed everyone and grabbed Draco by the shoulders “listen Draco I know what you’re thinking. The memory at the lakeside was shown-”

‘and let me guess, there was no kiss right?” Draco asked though it seems he suspected he knew the answer already.

Severus blinked “kiss? What kiss?” he asked on behalf all those who where just as confused as him, but he was ignored.

“yes the half of the memory where the buttoning and kiss occurred was not shown, but before you say what I know you’re thinking you have to know what happened after you left and committed a crime. Hagrid ripped Harry out of his coffin and insisted the body wasn’t real” Blaise felt a little guilty when Theo ad Draco looked hopeful, but he had to tell them the truth “they tested for everything. Golems, clones complex blood transfigurations even the goblins got involved , but it all came back negative. Harry is dead. I’m sorry”

Draco fell silent for a second, but then looked at his friends with determination in his eyes “you all saw what I saw from that vanishing cabinet-”

“vanishing cabinet? Where?” Tom asked curiously.

“Hogwarts, it’s not important” Draco muttered.

Tom pouted “I think it is-”

“well it isn’t” Draco snapped making Tom wince “I have to know what they were planning” Draco said and moved over to the pensieve with Theo. Everyone understood that some closure was needed so they all surrounded the pensieve on its slim pedestal and were pulled into the now translated memory …

**Pensieve Memory**

The memory started in the dim cabinet with Draco from the memory gently opening the cabinet ”I do hope you’ll stop playing around-” the speaker, who sounded like Filch, paused as if he spotted the cabinet door moving “we aren’t alone master”

“oh? Who is our eavesdropper?” the second speaker asked in a careless tone. Draco opened the door a little further thinking at the time it was safe, but Draco is only just now realizing that he was in danger as he watched who everyone could see was Harry Potter.

“the Malfoy brat. I would very much like to eat him” Filch said without giving the memory Draco any indication they were speaking of him.

Harry scoffed “don’t bother. He has no clue what we’re saying anyway and is harmless unlike Umbridge or some of the other fools we’ve had issue”

Filch grinned “that bitch had it coming for using a blood quill on you”

“yes, I quite enjoyed seeing her fall from that tower for what she did. I was having enough trouble maintaining a connection as it is, I didn’t need more damage. Now you were saying Argus?” Harry asked surprising those watching the memory. It was apparent that the two knew each other, but not only were they on a first name basis they were involved with the demise of a ministry worker!

Argus smirked “I understand why you want to play in your potions class. If I had a professor that tantalizing I’d have thoughts elsewhere too, but you shouldn’t play dumb for these exams. Your stupid bookworm is going to believe she’s actually clever”

“I will actually bother this time. I am anticipating the face she’ll make when she sees she’s not the smartest. Have any interest in dining on her?” Harry asked casually. A bit too casually for the subject at hand.

“no, I ate the flesh of people like her before. Lacking creativity makes the flesh bitter” Filch said looking greatly disgusted.

Harry snickered “I’ll keep that in mind my friend. Perhaps Sirron will eat her”

“he will, he has more lowbrow tastes-ah yes, that reminds me. He has been in a fit lately. The fool claims the Malfoys and company have thrown a little vigil for John Doe again” it was quite insulting to hear Harry laugh at their honoring the man “why is he so annoyed by that? Sure in life he was the pedophile I was sold to, but in death … under my control … he was John Doe. They like John the walking corpse who found what was needed, saved the ones needing saving and the one who died at the right time not the muggle filth- … whose name I just realized I don’t know” Harry commented before shrugging it off. The people listening were dumbfounded at the news and weren’t sure how to process it. Clearly Harry knew what John Doe did, but how the hell is that possible when he was only 11 at the time?! Also what is all this about John being a muggle sicko? They know he had magic … well, they knew he knew about magic. Really the only magic they saw was the reducto he used to kill himself …

“I explained that to Sirron for the umpteenth time, but the act still rubs him the wrong way even though he was the one who butchered the pest before he could touch you … John became excellent for your training” Filch smirked.

“yes … most useful. I have to deal with that training one last time and soon” Harry said and this is when the conversation became serious.

Filch frowned “so soon?”

“we both knew I’d have to make the shift permanent much sooner than others what with my body suffering from the treatment I endured before you and Sirron interfered” Harry sad with an amused smile.

“quite right. It will be a problem right before the potion exam so the night after the first exams should be a good time. I assume you’ll place this body under the blood control once more” Harry nodded absentmindedly “it will be a very entertaining show”

Green eyes sparkled with amusement “indeed. I have been drugging the red haired fool. He doesn’t even know his magic is being blocked. I’ll stop the dust the after the second day of exams. it should be plenty of time”

“yes his magic will recoil so hard that it will almost be strong enough to do a fatal blow” Filch smirked.

“key word is almost. I will have to provoke that old buzzard into breaking the wards he thought he was oh so sneakily tampering with. Shouldn’t be difficult really. Dumbledore’s temper can be worse than Ronald’s at the worst of times and I intend to make my puppet preform the worst act I have planned. Poor old fool. I wonder who quickly he will fall once his convoluted schemes begin falling apart” Harry pondered as he looked up at the ceiling seemingly lost in a daydream.

Filch smirked “how bad should we make it?”

The green eyes closed as Harry considered how to answer and there was that sadistic smirk “I want them completely destroyed. First their names, their jobs and then their flesh”

Argus Filch bowed in respect “I will take every action to make sure your plans are completed during your recovery … what of the human who desires to be your mate?”

“Cedric” Harry’s eyes softened, but then hardened as he looked at his hand in disgust “I intend to give him my answer today, but I won’t complete anything in this corpse”

A simple nod of understanding was all that was needed “I will enjoy the events that transpire” Harry simply hummed in agreement and they both headed for the door and out of sight.

After the door creaked open earning an amused snort from one of them Filch could be heard saying “if the eavesdropper ever understands …”

“it matters not. No dark wizard would mess with a Necromancer” Harry could be heard saying just before the memory faded away …

**Pensieve Memory Over**

“he’s alive-” Draco exclaimed just before he was grabbed by Tom.

“this isn’t a joke Draco. Which room is Cedric in?” Tom demanded frantically.

“upstairs across from yours” Draco answered and gaped as Tom off.

Everyone was stunned for a moment, but soon followed after him. when they caught up they found Greyback out cold on the floor with nasty claw wounds on his chest and no Cedric Diggory …


	9. Fanged Allies

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

Everyone was stunned for a moment, but soon followed after him. when they caught up they found Greyback out cold on the floor with nasty claw wounds on his chest and no Cedric Diggory …

XXXXXXXXXX

“GREYBACK! Quick get some potions! He’s bleeding badly!” Tom ordered and everyone either stood back and out of the way or helped.

Severus and Narcissa began healing the werewolf as Draco looked at the wounds “what did this?”

Tom sighed “Harry isn’t a common place wizard. Necromancers are dangerous”

Greg raised an eyebrow “so Harry did this? What new body did he take? I never heard of those inferi creators doing something like this”

“no … it’s nothing like that at all. Those wannabe necromancers aren’t really necromancers and calling them that is the same as sticking leaves on a flubberworm to call them wings and claiming it’s a dragon. No … Harry is far more dangerous than that” Tom said now very concerned “there hasn’t been a real Necromancer in centuries because they were foolishly considered to control the darkest most evil magic when in reality they had gray and neutral magic. Death is natural and forms a balance in nature that necromancers respected. We were listening to the language of death. Necromancers were considered dark because they could perfectly reanimate the dead using complex blood spells. Those spells don’t mess with a person’s soul, but no one in the light side cared and they labeled necromancers as dark and slapped a bounty on their heads. Necromancers didn’t help their reputation by creating the Unforgivables or inspiring them. They only created the killing curse for a painless _merciful_ death. The other two were created by dark wizards who envied their power over flesh and it’s because of those powers the darkest creatures flocked to necromancers and formed treaties …”

“treaties?” Blaise paled as he looked at the claw marks “in exchange for walking fresh food the necromancer gets protection and … that would extend to their mates, right?”

“yeah … Cedric was being watched” Tom said and shot Draco a look “they kept a low profile to protect Harry’s plan, but stepped in the second Cedric was alone. Greyback might’ve walked in on the guard taking Cedric away”

“yeah” Greyback grumbled as he opened his eyes.

Narcissa gently pushed the werewolf down when he foolishly tried to get up “stay down we have to heal these wounds”

“where’d that thing go?” Greyback growled as his laid back down as instructed.

“depends … what did it look like?” Tom asked wanting to know what types of creatures were on Harry’s side. They can’t blindly run into another problem again. It was all too clear what would’ve happened to Draco and Theo if they actually tried to harm Cedric. Both would be dead …

Greyback clenched his teeth as the gashes healed “human like, but huge with fangs, claws and-”

“glowing gold eyes?” Draco suggested as he realized what this creature was. It was the one or like the ones that attacked him in the library.

“yeah … how did you know squirt?” Greyback said as he looked at Draco suspiciously. Blaise, Greg, Vincent and Theo backed away as the air became tense. They had a feeling Draco was in trouble. Tom was especially wary all of a sudden.

“well … you see … ummm you know how Harry said he was going make his shift permanent after the first day of exams? I went to the library that night and I guess I nearly stumbled in on something so they chased me away” Draco explained nervously though the disapproving looks from the older people there.

“Draco do you know was it was that you saw?” Tom asked slowly as if speaking to a teen who didn’t realize how dangerous sneaking out really is. Draco simply shook his head and Tom sighed “what you saw a demon. The kind that is believed to not exist and is briefly skimmed over in class. The kind that you can only learn about in old texts like the ones I obsessively researched and saved before the ministry began collecting and destroying them. The kind that eat humans and could’ve killed you. The kind you should’ve told us about so we were prepared whether you knew what it was or not!” Tom yelled in a deadly serious tone.

Draco scowled hating being treated like a child “how do we know for sure that he is a necromancer? The goblins said they used old spells to reveal necromancy spells. If he used necromancy to control his body wouldn’t it have shown up on the scan”

“fair point, but it doesn’t take much to remove then. Hell for all we know he could have removed them as he was walking into the courtroom before that insanely thorough test was done because of that foolish half giant or, since Cedric knows the language of death like Harry, Cedric could have removed them. I doubt he’s a necromancer too, but it may be possible to teach other people some spells. Either way the scan showed that body was Harry’s and only a necromancer can shift bodies like that and have demons at his beck and call” Tom said dryly.

Lucius groaned hoping his son’s temper didn’t make them a dangerous enemy “oh Draco you can act like such a Gryffindor sometimes”

Ellen frowned “what has been done can’t be changed … we have other issues to worry about like who is Harry now?”

Greg snapped his fingers ”I know who he might be!” Greg exclaimed before running off . after a minute he returned with the issue of the Quibbler, which he was holding carefully for some reason “does this have Harry’s scent on it?“ he asked the werewolf.

Greyback winced as he took the magazine and sniffed it “actually … yeah. It’s under a lot of scents, but it’s his. Does that matter?” he asked. It has been sometime since Severus gave Greyback a sample of Harry’s scent, but it was clearly his scent. The scent of the thing that attacked him was on it too …

“oh it matters” Severus scowled as he took the magazine “how did a magazine with Harry’s scent on it get on my desk?”

Theo frowned “Harry had a Quibbler with him and he was shoving Granger’s face into the article about Ryan Peverell … maybe Filch put it-” Theo paled “ummm … Filch called Harry ‘master’ so does that make him a demon?” he asked as everything clicked into place. It would why Draco claimed he saw fangs in Filch’s mouth.

Tom tilted his head to think a moment “demon’s are more like elves in the way they can transport through anything, but other than that skill they really have no detectable magic so in theory they could pass as a squib. It’s actually pretty likely”

“so if Harry is giving us a subtle hint as to who he is where should we meet him? We can’t just walk up to him in the courtroom and if we meet him when he’s alone the demons might not like it” Lucius said logically.

Blaise sighed “there are no ‘ifs’ with Harry” he said and pulled out the feather he found “he planned everything. I just realized that this feather found after running into Filch looks a lot a feather from the Weasleys’ clumsy owl. He planned that confrontation with Ginny Weasley. He exposed, humiliated and destroyed Dumbledore with two demons, a Hufflepuff and a corpse. In a strangely lazy way he did what Tom and you guys couldn’t over years even with his help!” he shot many of the others the same glare they were giving him “oh come on. You all know it’s true and we need to meet him in his own territory and on his terms”

Tom blinked, yet again he was scolded by someone younger than him “he … he’s right, but it should only be me, Draco, Theo and Severus who goes to find him”

“why me?” Severus asked though he wasn’t as annoyed as he sounded. Much to his surprise he actually liked the idea of meeting Harry knowing he planned everything. The boy earned his respect that’s for sure and maybe a little more though his heart refused to acknowledge it yet “I can understand Draco and Theo because they should apologize personally for kidnapping Cedric. You’re the leader of the dark wizards and therefore should go as a representative, but there’s no reason for me to go. I was rather harsh to Potter throughout his schooling and I never discovered his abuse either. If I go it might not go well”

“I realize that” Tom said cautiously as he considered his reasoning “he must’ve known that you cared otherwise his plan may have failed. You are the reason Sirius and Remus were taken to the ministry and the reason the Order was caught … I think you were the person he was banking on snapping and showing his true colors once the full depth of Dumbledore’s cruelty was revealed. He might want to talk to you”

Severus frowned “he was talking to Lupin when I arrived at Grimmauld. He was hinting something was going to happen so he most likely expected Lupin to stay sane and Arthur is still out there somewhere”

“maybe, maybe not. The fact is we don’t know and keep in mind he may have had several fail safes planned. After all the only thing we know for sure had to happen was Harry’s body ending up in the ministry, but really everything for Dumbledore started falling apart the second he got to Gringotts. Adding murder is just icing on a cauldron cake … as for Arthur … Filch was at the school right? I believe you told me once he stays to check for the shit the brats leave behind. When the Order was arrested there he was gone so maybe that was planned” Tom reasoned.

Lucius raised an eyebrow “why would anyone want him? Arthur Weasley is pretty pathetic compared to the others”

“hard to say … we should listen to the rest of the trial for some clues … Filch also seemed to imply Harry fancies you so worse comes to worse you’ll be our sacrifice Severus” Tom exclaimed clearly teasing.

“WHAT?” Severus yelped. He knew Tom was only kidding, but he was startled by a small voice in his mind that was telling him to do it “that’s not funny … besides he has Diggory” he said and he was yet again surprised by an unexpected feeling. Sadness, he was sad that Harry was taken and he wasn’t the only one either.

Tom scoffed ”the documents I found showed that necromancers were rare so to increase the chances of a necromancer being born it was common for them to take a lot more than one spouse. Maybe Harry, or Ryan I suppose, would agree. We’ll see, but until we find out where he lives we should watch his handy work unfold” he said and Severus, Theo and Draco were left contemplating that marriage fact. No one spotted the small smiles on Narcissa and Ellen’s lips as they looked at their sons who were putting thought into Harry than any normal person would. Neither woman thought Harry held any ill will towards them so they hoped more than a simple apology can come from this visit

After Greyback was finished healing enough to floo home the group returned to the courtroom. It was a little early so they subtly looked for Ryan. As each minute ticked by it became clear that he wasn’t coming back. Perhaps the news of Cedric’s kidnapping changed things. For now it didn’t matter and everyone focused on the court, which was starting again …

Amella retook her seat and ordered silence “as I said before the last memory will not be viewed publically, but for those wish to view but aren’t allowed I will summarize. This memory is from one Cedric Diggory and it shows what state Harry arrived in. He was already fatally injured” she said and the orb of memories was activated showing only the witches and wizards who were members of Wizengamot the grisly memory.

Severus recalled what he saw upon his arrival and wasn’t surprised to see many of the members pale in horror. It made him debate whether or not he should smack Harry for the stunt. After all he was truly heartbroken. At the time he thought Harry was dead! The only piece of his childhood friend was gone. Sure he understands, but it still hurt. For now he decided to simply set his feelings aside and be grateful Harry let him into hos secret at all. It made him wonder though … was he and his friends the only ones to be given a hint to what was really going on?

A glance down to the lower rows of seats made him wonder if Black and Lupin knew anything at all. Sirius Black looked devastated and so did his werewolf. It would make sense if Harry didn’t tell them right away to get a genuine reaction, but they gave over their memories and answered all the questions so that part is over. If their job is done were they told and they’re just good actors or is Harry truly leaving them out? Judging from their actions and expressions the two really thought Harry was dead. That or they were insanely good actors and considering neither could lie to Severus before it was unlikely. If by some miracle they managed find a potion that gave them really good acting skills then why were they clearly wasting away as they haven’t eaten in the few days since Harry ‘died’?

Amella stopped the orb and took a seat feeling a bit shaky after viewing the bloodshed “we have many memories from one Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black however due to the serious nature of the crimes already and the fact Arthur Weasley is still out there we will move onto questioning the suspects. All those in favor of using Veritaserum raise your hands”

Tom smirked as every single Wizengamot member raised their hand “after everything I’d be surprised if they didn’t agree” he muttered as the first person was dragged to the podium and forced to take three drops of the truth telling serum. The person was Molly Weasley …

“what is your name, age and occupation?” Amella asked the now dazed prisoner.

“I’m Molly Weasley. I’m 46 years old and I’m a mother” Molly droned in a monotone voice,

“what was your role in the crimes against one Harry Potter?” Amella asked and you could almost feel the air in the room shift as everyone instinctively leaned forward to hear every word as clearly as possible.

Molly smiled smugly despite being under Veritaserum “I had the biggest job from Albus. I was meant to be the mother Harry never had. I was good to him. He loved my cooking and I put up with his dull personality, but mainly I was responsible for giving him potions. He never noticed anything as he ate my food. It was a big job keeping him on the right path, but I had my children and husband helping”

This comment made Amella curious “what members helped you and in what capacity?”

A light scowl made its way to Molly’s lips “most of my children were uncooperative. They just didn’t understand that Harry Potter had to be on our side because we were doing what we had to do to keep the wizarding world safe. Arthur had to put each of them under ministry level potions”

“before you continue who made all these potions?” Amella asked since Severus never admitted to it under veritaserum, but they had to have someone making these complicated potions.

“Horace Slughorn” Molly answered and Dumbledore winced. Yet another clueless ally may end up going against him, but right now Molly was the biggest problem. Any second everyone will know the truth of what was labeled one of Voldemort’s most horrific acts.

Amella nodded and sent team of aurors to bring Slughorn in before continuing with he trial “now resume answering the previous question. Which of your family members were involved in the crimes against Harry Potter? Also are you aware of where your husband is or might be?”

“I don’t know where Arthur is. He disappeared when we got to Hogwarts. As for my children the only well behaved ones were my Ronny and Ginny. Ron did what he could to be a good friend to Harry. The fool was ungrateful towards my son, but Ron was very tolerant. Ginny was the best behaved. She even volunteered to seduce Harry. Sadly that fool had no taste and he had the nerve to brush my Ginny aside. It was insulting! Dumbledore gave Ginny some love potions to fix that, but I still find it horrid. Ginny was good though and tried to get a baby from Harry before we sent him to die fighting the dark lord who still walks amongst us. We would’ve made him a hero. I don’t know why he had to ruin it. All that work making all the Death Eaters attacks worse than they really were was for nothing. Arthur even brutally raped and murdered James and Lily Potter to frame the dark lord so people could see the true evil that was Voldemort” Molly said sounding insane even with the toneless voice. It was all so twisted!

Severus gripped the armrest of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white (Tom told me he only stunned Lily and had no clue how they were killed … now I know … wherever Arthur is he better be suffering)


	10. Breaking News

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

Severus gripped the armrest of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white (Tom told me he only stunned Lily and had no clue how they were killed … now I know … wherever Arthur is he better be suffering)

XXXXXXXXXX

“two weeks without a single sign only for this to appear in the Daily Prophet! What in merlin’s name is he planning now” Lucius snapped as Draco came downstairs for breakfast with Tom, Ellen, Severus and his parents.

“what’s going on? Was the final sentence passed?” Draco asked as he eagerly looked at the paper everyone was looking at and his jaw dropped at the article …

**Peverell Inherits Potter and Black Fortunes**

_It has come to light that due to the line of ancestry one Ryan Peverell has inherited the Black and Potter fortunes and is the richest man in the world. After visiting Gringotts it was clear that the young heir has been planning something however no details have been released as of yet._

“he’s the richest person throughout the magical world” Tom said not liking the fact that he couldn’t even fathom what could be coming (his plans tend to be simple and effective like a sharp knife carving into flesh. Such skill is quite … attractive) he thought as he tried to predict Harry or Ryan’s next move.

Ellen smiled as her hawk flew through the open window carrying something in its talons “lets see what he’s up to”

“what do you have there mother?” Severus asked after tearing his eyes away from the newspaper to watch his mother open the package revealing a magazine.

“Ryan Peverell has only gone to the Quibbler so far so I bought a subscription to see if he appears in it again” Ellen explained without looking away from the magazine cover she was reading thoroughly for he hints on where the biggest articles were.

Narcissa blinked “that’s bloody brilliant”

“I know” Ellen said cheekily before lighting up as she found something in the cover “page 2 … ah ha! Found it!” she exclaimed and since not everyone could gather around the magazine she read it she read aloud …

**What’s Long Overdo for the world of magic? Peverell’s Plans and how you can help …**

_Upon inheriting a vast fortune on top of the Peverell fortune Ryan has let us here at the Quibbler in on his future plans in the following interview:_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood:”thank you for coming to the Quibbler to announce your plans”_

_Ryan; “it was an easy decision. When you look through the issues of the Daily Prophet and compare it to the Quibbler anyone can tell that I had a far more pleasant experience with the Quibbler over poor Harry’s constant bashing courtesy of the Daily Prophet. The simple fact that the Daily Prophet had no problem using his name even though he was underage until recently, which is illegal from what your father told me in my first appearance here, is more than enough reason”_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood “that’s very true and it’ a shame that they all knew this and yet never did anything to change what they were doing. Perhaps with the minister being forcibly removed from office for his involvement with the cover ups of some of Dumbledore’s actions the next minister will prevent such treatment from happening again, but for now lets discuss this plan and may I ask what is it like learning you were related to Harry Potter? You both actually had a lot in common it seems”_

_Ryan: ”yes of course, as I told you I had a difficult life. I, like the late Harry Potter, was raised by horrible muggles, but that’s where the similarities end. Sirron was the only reason I survived. He and his partner got me out of there, helped home school me, provided me with warmth and safety, which Harry was not given and after some research Harry’s story and mine aren’t the only cases. Far too many of our own have been left to rot and no one has done anything despite preaching that muggles are dangerous, which brings me to my idea. I intend to create an orphanage for magical children that doubles as a school to jumpstart the learning and help muggle-borns adapt”_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood: “that would change lives for so many people! Will it contain all the children?”_

_Ryan: “I discovered a property in the Potter family that will accommodate three times the number of underage witches and wizards who currently attend Hogwarts. I honestly can’t fathom why someone would buy a place so big for a home that only ever held a max of six people, but I’m glad they did. If my numbers are right it should be enough room for every child to stay until they reach the age where they can live on their own though I’m actually preparing two properties just in case there is a space issue. I’m staying at the second property, which is another Potter property close by, to oversee the progress”_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood; “it’s always best to be prepared. Now you’ll need professors and other staff, correct?”_

_Ryan: ”yes, I will need a charms professor, an herbology professor who is willing to tend to the greenhouse full time, a potions professor and a history professor. Now I don.t expect any brewing, but Sirron started discussing safety methods and basic interactions a full year before he let me brew so it may benefit the children. I will need two flying instructors as well. As for the rest of the staff I will need three healers, four security guards who will patrol for any kids running around at night or for intruders who manage to cross the wards, a rune master to help maintain the wards making the children as safe as possible and a caretaker who will manage to staff and handle everything that needs doing from taking stock of equipment to scheduling. I’m looking for people who are sharp, observant, cunning and won’t stick their head in the sand and allow a child to suffer like Harry did. In words people will understand I need Slytherins”_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood: “most people believe Slytherins are evil”_

_Ryan: “yes I noticed that and that’s foolish. People grow and change so much in one lifetime that it’s silly to think being labeled as a kid will make anything like another person who had the same label and for those people who disagree I have this to ask. What house was Dumbledore in? if they still think only bad wizards come from Slytherin then they are fools. To be clear I’m not saying only Slytherins must apply. I don’t care what house you were sorted into as a kid just that you won’t turn a blind eye. In fact would you be interested in doing some fact searching concerning criminals and their schooling or house? I think the numbers may prove my point”_

_Reporter Luna Lovegood: “sounds like a fun project”_

_As our readers can see the results of that research project are below. They compare people convicted of crimes to their school and for those coming from Hogwarts are broke down by house. The results show Hogwarts, Gryffindors make up the biggest number of those in Azkaban in the past 100 years Death Eaters included though this doesn’t mean each person should be judged by a school house._

_If anyone wishes to apply for a job at the orphanage or donate you may visit the orphanage at Sun castle every day starting Monday from 10:00 to 3:00 by going to Gringotts and using a secure floo. An announcement will go up when each position is filled …_

Ellen took a breath to recover from the shock at what she just read “an orphanage …” she glanced at her son who, like everyone else, remained silent. Severus tense and his hands were clenched, but there was a spark in his dark eyes that she never saw before. She wondered what her son was thinking …

“he cleared the Slytherins” Lucius muttered.

“he wants professors” Draco said to himself kind of liking the idea of teaching young kids.

“he’s insane” Tom muttered, but something inside him screamed in relief. Someone was finally doing something to stop this sick cycle.

Lucius looked at the date “Sun castle isn’t hard to get to and if he’s living in the one nearby that has to be Moon castle so we know where he is now. If you guys want time to talk properly with him you should leave today since tomorrow he will be busy interviewing people”

Severus nodded “we’d better leave now”

Ellen watched as Draco, Tom and Severus headed for the floo “wait a moment Severus … there’s something I should give you”

“actually I need a minute to floo call Theo” Draco said quickly before kneeling in the floo giving an impatient Severus a moment to follow his mother upstairs.

“what is this about mother?” Severus asked still itching to see Harry.

“do you remember when I came to stay here after my kidnapping and Greyback went to sneak some of my things out of my old home?” Ellen asked as she guided her son into her room.

“of course” Severus said wondering what that had to do with everything going on now.

“well I had to tell him where something special was hidden” Ellen said as she pulled a silver box off the shelf near her bed and opened it revealing a small crystal vial with a purple potion “this is the priceless heirloom of the Prince”

“heirloom? It’s not common practice to give away heirlooms to disowned family members” Severus said curiously.

“that’s very true. My grandfather, your great-grandfather, never liked my father’s choice to disown me. However he couldn’t change the fact that breaking a contract is an offense that will leave you disowned, but he gave it to me and promised that he’d come to help me the second I regretted my decision to break the marriage contract so I could marry your father … as far as he was concerned I was still family, but he died days before I realized my mistake” Ellen said with a sad smile “after that I couldn’t bring myself to even think of any of the other Prince members … perhaps I was punishing myself” she mused as she held up the vial “my father gambled everything away, but this was saved. It’s the last dose of the Hourglass potion”

Severus’s eyes widened as he took the delicate vial his mother gave him “you told me about this potion before. It was the most difficult potion to make and it was capable of mimicking the age reversing affects of the Philosopher’s stone, but it’s not actually possible to brew it now with several ingredients no longer existing”

“yes, it was kept as a testament to the brewing prowess of the Prince family, but I want you to have it” Ellen said as she as she shut the empty box making it clear that she would not take the potion back “and no arguments … I always intended to let you have it as a way to get away or start over, but what good would starting over be if certain people were still pulling strings and causing trouble. Now Dumbledore is handled and Tom is in his right mind you can finally do what you want”

“what I want …” Severus murmured out loud as he looked at the small vial in his hand.

“even if what you want is Harry” Ellen said knowingly. After all if he didn’t have a goal in mind that required youth he would’ve put up more of a fight and what better reason to take an opportunity like this than to attract the attention of someone. not that she thought Harry was shallow and cared about age, but if a necromancer wants children then it’s far safer to be younger to safely bear a child. As long as her son was happy and she got to cuddle lots of grandbabies then she was happy.

The wizard barely flinched at his mother’s accurate deduction and calmly removed the cap of the vial so the potion could be poured down his throat “I feel dizzy”

Ellen nodded as she put a chair behind her son so he could sit down “that’s to be expected … just breathe” she said and watched the signs of aging melting away leaving behind a Severus in his young 20s “it worked” she said and handed Severus a mirror.

Dark eyes widened as the potion master looked at his reflection “thank you mother”

The elderly witch smiled as her son kissed her forehead, but as Severus was heading out the door she decided to make a parting comment “thank me with lots of grandchildren” she chuckled as her son clearly chose to flee the room instead of responding to that comment. Severus practically raced to the stairs to escape his mother, but he realized a problem. His clothes didn’t fit quite right. With a quick transfiguration spell the clothes changed to a fitted deep green button down shirt, black pants and black shoes. Once his clothes were acceptable he joined the others who were waiting at the floo with Theo and each person had broomsticks.

“wow … what happened up there?” Draco gaped as he saw his young godfather come over to them.

“lets move” Severus said impatiently ignoring the question “where do we go?”

“Lucius said both castles are about a mile outside of Knockturn Alley. We can fly to it” Tom said as he handed Severus a broom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Argus, who was cleaned up and wearing simple robes, sneered as he snuffed the air coming through the open castle window “Sirron, tell the master we have company. It’s the eavesdropper and his friends” he yelled to the younger dark haired man with gold eyes …


	11. Breakfast Meeting

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

Argus, who was cleaned up and wearing simple robes, sneered as he snuffed the air coming through the open castle window “Sirron, tell the master we have company. It’s the eavesdropper and his friends” he yelled to the younger dark haired man with gold eyes …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this place is busy” Theo muttered as he followed Severus, Tom and Draco into Knockturn Alley, which was filled with bustling people.

Severus glanced at the hesitant people exploring the street “the lord of the light has been dragged through the mud so everything he claimed to be evil is being called into question. People are branching out … things will change fast with the minister being removed as well”

“what did the paper say about that?” Draco asked realizing he got distracted by the article on Ryan.

“it confirmed the minister’s involvement with Dumbledore and set Dumbledore’s and the Order’s execution dates. Boring stuff really” Tom commented a little surprised that he wasn’t more intrigued by this development, but then he did have his mind on other things namely a certain necromancer.

“so the investigation is stopping?” Draco asked curiously as he followed his godfather into a clearing where they can take off on their brooms.

“not by a long shot, but all the crap they dug up after just the first day is enough to put them all up for execution so it’s seems silly to keep them alive any longer. Even Granger is getting the Dementor’s kiss and they all go tomorrow” Tom explained and they stopped in the clear at the edge of the alley.

“shame really, I would’ve liked a moment alone with each of them” Severus sneered as he considered more painful deaths that will fit the punishment much better than getting the soul sucked out of them “too bad though the execution should be fun to watch”

“quite right … we’ll take off here” Tom said as they came to the tree line at the end of the alley. They mounted their brooms and took off into the sky with a strange sense of excitement about meeting the real Harry.

Theo blinked as the tower of a castle appeared in the distance ”is that it?”

“that’s Sun castle. We need to find the castle near it. Lucius said it will be lower a have a domed tower” Tom said as he searched the area for any sign of the second castle.

“over there!” Draco called out as he spotted a blue tower with a dome, but as they got closer they noticed a person standing in the courtyard waiting for “they know we’re here” Draco said and winced as he recognized the person as Argus Filch, but now the caretaker had glowing gold eyes and fangs.

“well if it isn’t the eavesdropper … the master has invited you to have breakfast with him and his mate” Argus said as they touched down in front “I’ll be taking your wands and brooms”

Severus saw Draco about to argue and gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow to keep him from getting himself into even more trouble “of course … how did you know we were coming? It looked like the wards were down for maintenance” Severus commented trying to hide the anxiety he felt as they handed over their brooms and wands to the man they always thought was a squib and not dangerous flesh eating demon.

“we are demons you know” the four humans stiffened and turned to look at the young man who appeared behind them and was also sporting golden eyes “my apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you. My name is Sirron though you knew me by another name, and to answer your question Severus we have very strong senses so it wasn’t hard to smell you coming. Now come, the master is waiting” Sirron said and lead them into the beautiful castle.

Tom looked down at the lovely blue tinted stones under their feet “this place is amazing”

“indeed and it looks like the furniture has been cleared out” Severus commented as he looked around at the second empty living room they passed.

“all the dark items had to be swapped out. Obviously both castles had to be as safe as possible if they’re going to house children. The master is staying on the first floor to ensure everything is handled properly before returning to his home” Sirron said with a knowing smirk that peeked the Slytherins’ interest.

“where does he really live?” Theo asked as they walked through a pair of French doors and onto a patio.

“I live at the Flamel manor” the Slytherins finally noticed the young man with silver hair and violet eyes seated at the large circular glass table holding a newspaper. It was Ryan “you can leave Sirron. I’m sure these people aren’t here to cause trouble” Ryan said as he set the newspaper aside. After Sirron bowed and left Ryan looked at them “please have a seat before the food gets cold. Cedric should be here in a moment”

Severus felt his heart race as he sat down across from the smartly dressed young man with sharp violet eyes “the Flamel manor you say? How did you get that manor Harry? It’s not a Black or Potter property”

“as far as anyone needs to know my name is Ryan Peverell. After all Harry Potter is dead correct?” Ryan said with that smirk that made the Slytherins shiver “I wouldn’t accept any other place to raise my family. The irony is just too great to ignore”

Draco let his curiosity get the better of him again “what the hell does that mean?” he snapped rudely making his godfather give an exasperated sigh.

The dark lord swatted the Malfoy on the back of the head “you should be behaving after what you did”

While Draco seemed to stubbornly keep quiet Theo blushed and spoke instead “we are sorry about kidnapping Cedric” he said sincerely and didn’t touch the food in front of them even though the delicious smells were a harsh reminder that they all skipped breakfast in their rush to see Ryan.

“it’s quite alright. As you can see Cedric is fine” Ryan said directing their attention to the Hufflepuff who limped into the outdoor breakfast area wearing only a white button down shirt that was too big for him and glowing like he had the best fuck of his life. Clearly Ryan spent a great deal of time soothing Cedric after the kidnapping “morning love, how are you feeling?” Ryan said as he stood up to pull out the chair next to him for Cedric to sit down in. That sweet interaction combined with Cedric’s shameless lack of dress and the steamy kiss they shared after Cedric was seated told the guests everything they needed to know about how close the two were. A fact that left the Slytherins feeling a bit jealous to say the least.

“much better. The morning sickness has lessened so I can eat something today, but only something plain” Cedric said not really acknowledging the other people at the table until after touching his lower stomach pointedly as Ryan placed a couple pancakes and a slice of toast on his plate“it has been a while Draco, Theo” Cedric commented with a smug twinkle in his eyes definitely silently gloating about getting Ryan first.

Draco twitched “you’re pregnant?” he said silently pouting, but the pinch from his godfather under the table reminded him of his manners “congratulations, how far along are you?”

“two weeks along” Cedric said and shot Severus a knowing look before eating his meal making the professor question whether or not the Diggory should have been in Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff.

“we’re setting up the nursery in the Sun castle to get some ideas for our own child’s bedroom. Please everyone eat” Ryan offered politely as he finally served himself “I’ll explain what I meant by irony … but first I’m curious as to how you reversed your age professor. I know you didn’t use the Philosopher’s stone for your soul is not letting disconnecting from your magic. In fact Tom, I’m happy to see you haven’t used the stone beyond that one time to get your body back”

“unlike many I respect magical artifacts especially ones that mess with life. Besides foolishly breaking my soul I never disrespected magic” Tom said seriously knowing that lying to Ryan would be dangerous considering they still aren’t aware of what he knows and he really wanted to be on Ryan’s side. Especially after seeing that kiss ….

Severus smirked as his godson twitched in annoyance for not getting his question answered yet and it seems Ryan was doing this line of questions to deliberately make Draco wait (his impatience will be the end of him. It serves him right for being rude earlier) Severus thought suspecting that any rudeness especially towards Cedric will have a consequence and this waiting was Draco’s punishment “I used an old potion that no longer exists”

“the Hourglass Potion?” Ryan offered curiously as he politely ate.

The potion master’s eyes widened “yes, how did you know?”

“you didn’t say you invented it and it’s the only potion I know that fits those qualities. You may not realize it, but Argus was an excellent teacher in potions. It’ is perhaps the only subject he knew enough to actually teach me since it is a topic shared by both humans and demons” Ryan explained

“speaking of teachers” Tom said before taking a bite of bacon and swallowing “I’m curious as to what Umbridge did to earn your wrath”

Ryan gave that very sexy sadistic smirk “she had the nerve to force me to use a blood quill during my detention with her. one small stroke was all I needed to know what it was and I refused to use it. She would’ve started screaming at me if Sirron didn’t toss her off the tower”

Theo shyly looked up into those violet eyes “if Agrus was hiding as the caretaker who was Sirron? He implied he met us before”

“S-I-R-R-O-N, reverse the letters” Ryan said casually and continued eating as they thought a moment. He only paused a moment to chuckle at their shocked faces and why shouldn’t they be surprised? After if you spelled his name backwards you get Norris, as in Mrs. Norris.

Draco paled “oh … he’s not mad about calling him a stupid furball is he?”

“no, if anything he took it as a compliment towards his shape shifting skills. Ron’s nasty little habit of throwing rocks at him is what angered him” Ryan said with an amused chuckle “ah yes, that reminds me. I have been rather unfair to you all”

Severus raised an eyebrow “how so?”

“well I am here reading an article stating all those who wronged me have been dragged through the mud to the point where they’ll never recover and they will be executed. I got my revenge in many ways, but I took a bit from you. I will correct that if you join me for dinner” Ryan said with that smirk playing on his lips.

Tom shivered trying his best to hide his attraction to this Harry “who will be present at this dinner?”

“everyone” Ryan said simply.

“how will our guests be getting here?” Severus asked curiously, but Ryan just smiled ”you aren’t going to tell us, are you?”

“of course not, that would ruin the fun though when I say dinner I mean at the Flamel manor and this won’t be a dinner for the faint of heart” Ryan commented sending a warning glance at Theo and Draco who he knew weren’t the type to spill blood, but both were looking back stubbornly so it seems they wanted to go and Ryan wasn’t going to stop them.

“at least confirm that when you say ‘everyone’ you mean Arthur Weasley too. He better be after what he did to your parents” Severus sneered hating saying the man’s name

“what about Dumbledore’s old spy Peter Pettigrew? He betrayed your parents in the first place” Tom said pointedly wondering what happened to the double agent who chose to be loyal to the wrong side.

Ryan sighed “they will be present, but there’s no point in venting on them. Keep in mind I was an orphan with the power of a necromancer. Who do you think were the first ghosts I summoned despite my Aunt Petunia’s insistence that they never loved me? I assure you that I have always known and still no more than what the investigation has revealed thus far” he said and subtly warned the clearly concerned potion master to save this Petunia topic for anther time, which Severus obliged for now.

Tom winced in understanding since, as an orphan himself, he knew if he could summon anyone it’d be his parents and decided to change the subject before this becomes too personal too fast “do you really plan on creating an orphanage?”

“of course and with Dumbledore out of the way and everyone guilty from Harry Potter’s death it should be easy” Ryan said calmly as he finished his meal.

Severus poked his scrambled eggs as he pondered an option he hoped will be accepted “if you need a potion professor I could fill that position” he said willingly letting go of his desire to own an apothecary to help Ryan.

“you utterly despise teaching” Cedric said bluntly as he nibbled at his toast.

“I won’t deny that, but I was still a good teacher. No one died on my watch unlike any other potion professors” Severus said with a slightly clipped tone.

“the answer will have to be no. This orphanage and school will not have dangerous brewing so your rather harsh teaching style won’t be needed. What this school does need is an apothecary to work with the caretaker and to fill orders for potions the infirmary. After all I was serious about no brewing in the school so I need to get in touch with someone willing to fill that role” Ryan remarked pretending not to notice Severus’s eyes go from hurt to practically sparkling. He also didn’t miss the interest in Draco’s eyes, which was mixed with annoyance since the ‘irony’ point from earlier was still not clarified …

“if I’m right about this dinner should we eat before and transfigure ourselves” Tom said and immediately started mentally going through the worst ways to torture someone .

“not being there to eat is the whole point. You can bring guests too, but make none of you are recognized” Ryan said.

Theo wasn’t sure what to say to that so he looked at Cedric “how did you meet Ryan or I guess it was Harry then?”

“I knew Harry just like you two … for the first few years he was just another peer and then the last round of the Tri-wizard Tournament happened. I was nearly at the end when I saw Harry being threatened by a man who was clearly not another contestant” Cedric smiled at Ryan “I went to help, but the I saw Harry dodge a killing curse and slash the man’s stomach wide open with a cutting curse and just watched the man slowly die. In a last ditch effort to live or something the man took out a regular knife and stabbed Harry in the heart”

Draco gaped in shock “didn’t that kill you or at least hurt?”

“at the time my soul was in this body and I was taking the exams as Ryan so Harry Potter was being run by blood magic so the corpse wouldn’t die unless I said so. As for pain nothing is as painful as digging a horcrux out of your own head, which is where you, Tom, left one until I put it in the locket for you to absorb … I believe Dumbledore saw it when he left me at the Dursleys and that’s why he has been so fixated on you” Ryan commented and Tom blushed sheepishly not realizing he made that mistake.

”anyway Argus appeared and broke the man’s neck and Harry carelessly pulled the knife out of his chest as if it was nothing, which could only be done if his body was kept alive by blood magic. My family was neutral and dedicated to Necromancers in the old days so I knew there was a necromancer involved by the stories I was told. I was his from then on … I’m going to bed” Cedric yawned and decided to walk back into the castle accidentally, or maybe on purpose it was hard to say which, but either way the Slytherins all saw a trickle of cum go down the Hufflepuff’s leg and were even more envious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore shivered in his dank cell as a dementor floated by. He could hear those who helped him in his throughout all his plans involving Harry Potter whimper in fear and he honestly didn’t give a shit. Those fools were just pawns so they didn’t matter, but he did! Dumbledore was stunned that he was being treated like a common criminal and no one beyond that half giant even defended him! All of his actions were for the common good and to keep the magical world on the right path, but that meant nothing to these fools! Who cares if that one boy died as long as they all knew who was there to guide them, which as far as Dumbledore was concerned was himself!

Just as he was considering how to get out of this cell to clear his name he heard a click and looked up “Arthur-”

The Weasley shushed him and continued opening the doors to all the cells “quickly everyone, I have a portkey to take us to somewhere where some people want to help us” Arthur whispered as everyone from the few family members there to the Order and Dumbledore gripped each other so they wouldn’t be left behind in Azkaban.

“this is the Flamel manor” Dumbledore said relived to see the ballroom of a familiar place and they were all hopeful for the dancing people inside to help …


	12. Conversation Points

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

“this is the Flamel manor” Dumbledore said relived to see the ballroom of a familiar place and they were all hopeful for the dancing people inside to help …

XXXXXXXXXX

“that’s Ryan Peverell” Ron whispered in an annoyed tone as he pointed to the tall silver haired wizard dancing with one woman.

“he’s a fabulous dancer” Hermione swooned as she watched the silver haired younger man lead the shorter woman around the dance floor.

“and as a Peverell he’s probably rich’ Ginny smirked and eyed the man greedily as the music died down and the dancers left the dance floor. If the convicts were kept up on the current events they would already know that Ryan was very rich, but that is not the usual protocol so they knew nothing.

Ryan spotted his new guests and bowed politely to his dance partner before walking towards them “it’s an honor to have you with us. I am Ryan Peverell. Please have a seat. We have dinner and potions for you. The potions will help reverse the dementors’ affect on you” he said as he himself joined them at the table while they tried to listen to what the people around them who weren’t dancing to the music were talking about, which was apparently about the art on the walls.

“art?” Mrs. Weasley queried as she took her obviously normal nutrition potion a bit puzzled because she couldn’t see any art. She quickly stopped her son from diving into he food like a slob in front of their host.

“ah yes. I apologize, but there’s a spell on them. When you’re strong enough you’ll be able to see them. Please eat, we all ate already so there’s no need to hold back on our account” Ryan said politely.

A young man came over to stand next to Ryan “Sirron makes the most amazing food. You’d almost think they had _potions_ in them to make them so good” he said making Ryan’s lip twitch into an amused smile. Both Minerva and Moody tested the food first and watched Ron, who began chowing down, for any side effects caused by a potion, but saw nothing.

Dumbledore cautiously tasted the food at that comment even after seeing that Ron was fine, but tasted nothing that would raise any alarm bells “the food is very good” he said mentally chuckling at how stupid Harry was to never taste the obvious potions in his food. The brat was a fool even if he got lucky and managed to run into someone smart. It was Diggory’s fault Harry was made aware of the plans for him. If not for that Harry Potter would be where he needed to be … alive and under Dumbledore’s thumb …

“I’m glad you approve” Ryan said and his lips twitched again in amusement as the young man he knew was Draco under an illusion started talking with a disguised Theo. The topic was Quidditch, which wasn’t a topic he cared for, but this was rather funny.

Theo pouted at the paper in his hands “looks like both the Appleby Arrows and the Falmouth Falcons are playing against each other”

Draco frowned “no point _sacrificing_ … I’ll have to cheer for both” Draco said behind his disguise subtly putting more emphasis on the word ‘sacrificing’ just as he did with the word ‘potions’ before. It was subtle, but insults towards the fools none the less. After all sacrificing Harry Potter and potioning his food were crimes they were all accused of …

“that’s stupid … the Falmouth Falcons would win for sure!” Ron argued only to be glared at by the rest of the Order and worse, his mother. It was scary and he shut up to eat instead of trying to make a point. He was vaguely aware that his father said nothing and continued to stand behind his mother’s chair watching everyone at the table, but he thought nothing of it. He’ll wish he did …

Hermione looked at the paper she could see from the young man’s hands and gasped “we’re all going to be given the dementor’s kiss? That’s not right! Ron, Ginny and I are all young adults so we should get a chance to see a mind healer before that!” she exclaimed in horror. She read all the laws and did all the calculations based on everything. Even though Ron shot the killing blow they should be given a chance because higher authority was involved. Granted there wasn’t any real manipulation on them. The three of them knew everything from the start and had no problem with it, but Wizengamot is supposed to take the headmaster’s influence into account and cut them a lot of slack.

Ryan nodded lazily “had it been anyone else you’d be right but you’re all charged with crimes against Harry Potter. No doubt that had everyone up in arms. I hear even American and other foreign diplomats are coming to watch the sentences being carried out-”

“I WAS IN 7TH PLACE IN THE NEWT EXAMS! HOW DID HARRY GET FIRST PLACE?” Hermione yelled in a rage earning rather odd looks at the witch’s change in subject. Most would be solely focused on the execution part, but no, she was more concerned with grades.

“grades are hardly the issue right now Ms. Granger” Dumbledore said firmly though he was a bit shocked that Harry managed to place that high, but there were more pressing matters right now. Most important being the manipulating of their new ally “false charges I assure you” Dumbledore said with his kind tone that tricked so many others “Nicolas Flamel would understand. I was a good friend of his you know. How did you come by his home anyway? Did you know him?” Dumbledore asked Ryan trying to play any angle he could and since this young man had Flamel’s home, but was not related in any way, it stood to reason Ryan admired the late wizard. Admiration can be a useful tool if used correctly.

“I was fortunate enough to have met him before he and his wife passed away … the history of his home and his accomplishments fascinated me a great deal. Particularly the stories of him hunting down and murdering Necromancers. He and his wife captured and tortured several right here in this home” Ryan said casually and gave a subtle single to Sirron and two other people to quietly shut the doors so the dinner guests wouldn’t notice.

Dumbledore finished the satisfying meal and puffed up proudly “it’s very true. he helped purge this world of an evil magic”

Ryan merely smiled at the disguised Draco who was gaping “see the irony?” he asked and Draco just nodded in shock, but before Dumbledore could ask what that meant Molly screamed in horror. The art pieces became visible to them …

There were three strange works of art on the nearest wall …

The first was the taxidermy corpse of a man who was killed in between the form of being completely man and an animal of some type. Most likely a rat for he was rather small and had a tail. Though he wasn’t simply preserved. His limbs were separated from him and displayed like ornaments from a tree.

The second was the skin of a man hanging on the wall like a bear rug. Only the head of the man, which was dangling upside down from the skin of the neck, was recognizable …

The last was more innocent. At least it was to all the other Order members, but while they wee staring in horror at the first two pieces of ‘art’ Dumbledore was staring in horror at the third. It was none other than the doodle of Harry Potter happily handing over his money to Dumbledoodle who then kills Harry doodle. It suddenly became clear that they weren’t safe, but his body couldn’t move. In fact he was getting weaker by the second. The music stopped and the icy grip of fear grabbed his heart as the people surrounded them.

Molly Weasley gulped in horror at the gory skin rug that was at one point a man … a man she knew all too well … it was Arthur Weasley “Arthur?” she whimpered as she turned to the man who has been standing behind her this whole time. The man she thought was her husband.

A cruel smile spread across ‘Arthur’s’ lips and his eyes flickered gold before changing into Argus Filch. “you have my compliments Molly. You raised a succulent husband” Argus said that smile still in place as Molly screamed.

“mom we need to leave!” Ginny screamed, but suddenly heard a thump. She looked around and saw the Order members collapsing like flies “what’s going on with you all-” Ginny paled as she too felt her body fail her and she tried to run, but only fell to the ground. She weakly looked up at the people staring down at her and she saw the illusions fall. All the people there were known Death Eaters, a young man who looked like Severus Snape, Draco, Theo and several other Slytherins … and Cedric Diggory?

“say what you want about muggles, but there’s something to be said about those who can create a odorless and tasteless drug” Ryan said casually as he stood up and picked up a knife “it seems I need to clarify. I brought you here because I know all your crimes are true and these people wished to speak with you” Ryan said as he pulled Dumbledore’s head up by his hair and off of the plate it fell on “all the nutrients in that one potion you drank will ensure that the blood magic will be able to restore your body throughout the conversation. No one will know what has happened when you are returned to your cells” he explained as he exposed the back of the old wizard’s neck and placed the cold blade of the knife against the skin.

“b-blood magic?” Dumbledore gasped and paled further as he spotted a familiar face “Tom?” he murmured before yelping in pain as the knife sliced into his neck making a deep four inch cut going straight down his spine.

Tom watched in fascination as the blood trickled onto the white tablecloth “that’s right _headmaster_. You’ll be happy to know my soul has been complete for years thanks to Ryan” he said with a mocking tone and a smug smirk.

“complete? … but that’s not …” Dumbledore paled as he realized what that meant. If Ryan could use blood magic that means he’s a necromancer and can hold souls as well. The only way he’d know about Tom’s broken soul is if he saw a fragment, which was impossible since all were hidden … unless he saw one on his own person “Harry?” he asked almost fearfully.

Ryan smirked “you always were smart Dumbledore” he said before carelessly dropping Dumbledore’s head onto the plate with a thud.

“wait Harry don’t do this! We’re your friends!” Hermione screamed as she felt the cold metal against her neck. For a brief second she felt relieved because she felt the wizard pause, but she wasn’t getting him to consider mercy like she hoped.

“you taught me that friends manipulate each other until they’re under your thumb and will do even die for you so I’m following your lessons. You will all be so far under my thumb you won’t be able to escape and you will die” Ryan commented almost lazily with a twirl of the knife “I’m merely returning the favor” he said before slicing into her neck the same way he did with Dumbledore. He ignored the screams and protests as he repeated the process with each ‘dinner guest’ until all had blood dripping from their necks creating pools of blood on the tablecloth and floor. By the end Ryan made a small cut on his own hand and proceeded chanting.

Draco gasped “wow” he whispered in awe as hundreds of fine threads of blood came out of Ryan’s hand and forced themselves into the bloody cuts in the fools necks. It was a disturbing sight, but fascinating none the less. It was also painful by the looks on their faces and the veins rising slightly under the skin.

Once the ritual ended Ryan handed the knife to Tom “they’re yours to command. You have 10 hours before everything has to stop so they can heal in time for Argus and Sirron to return them, but beyond that anything goes and they will stay conscious throughout the _conversation_ ” he said as he walked over to Cedric, who looked a little ill, and kissed his forehead “lets get some fresh air. Thank you for he dance Ellen. It was an honor” he said with a polite bow to the witch standing with Severus. With a warning glance towards Theo and Draco he left with Cedric.

“you two should go with him” Severus said as he pulled out is wand and aimed it. Just as Tom commanded their targets to stand he shot a cutting curse at Ron that mimicked the wound Harry had. That was all it took to make Draco and Theo leave the room and once they were gone the true blood bath began …

XXXXXXXXXX

“joining us?” Ryan asked curiously as he heard the footsteps in the hall behind him and Cedric.

Draco nodded feeling a little sick at seeing the blood “yeah … can I ask you about the potion professor position?”

“you can, but to be fair I can’t choose until I meet the other candidates over the next few weeks” Ryan said as he guided them to the courtyard where they could sit and watch the stars.

“that’s fine. To be fair I’ll meet you tomorrow” Draco said and sat with Ryan whose body was very different than Harry Potter’s “you look very different”

Ryan sighed “not exactly. This is simply how I would’ve looked if I had a healthy upbringing. The malnutrition was severe. My hair and eyes are different because my soul was forced to take control while it was still developing”

Of course Draco was about to ask, but Cedric sent a sad look and he thought better of it “I see”

“what should we do for 10 hours?” Theo asked innocently, but blushed as Cedric smirked.

“well since these two are too shy why don’t we have some snacks. I could use some tea to settle my stomach” Cedric suggested.

“Sirron is better at making your tea so I’ll get him and you’re due a prenatal potion anyway. I’ll be right back” Ryan said as he stood up and went back inside.

Once Ryan was out of sight Cedric pulled a bag with four little boxes inside out of his robe pocket “he’s had a hard life. I would do anything for him and no, that has nothing to do with my family’s loyalties … maybe at first” Cedric admitted knowing it was simply duty at first ” but … the more I got to know him the more I fell for him. He told me everything after I vowed to protect him and his secrets … though no matter what he always made sure I knew what I was doing and what the risks were. He is a very caring person despite the shit thrown at him and he wants a real family. Just so you both know he won’t make the first move since he doesn’t want anyone feeling like they were forced into something. I had to make it obvious when I wanted to be with him and that I wouldn’t leave. You will too so here“ he said and handed Draco the bag.

“what are they?” Draco asked as he looked at the boxes in the bag.

“a way to break the ice … there’s one for you both and Severus and Tom too. Open them when you go to Sun castle tomorrow even if you’re just going to look around. You’ll need Ryan to remove them anyway” Cedric said slightly cryptically, but neither Draco or Theo saw any ill intent in the Hufflepuff’s face so they simply said thank you. they should’ve delved deeper into the subject …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirron and Argus looked up from the carnage and blood soaked scene to see their master approach “master” they both greeted with a light bow.

“Cedric wants some tea and snacks so I came to get you” Ryan said to Sirron.

“ah yes. I’ll do that and get his prenatal potion too. It’s a little early, but better that than late” the younger demon said obediently knowing Ryan likes to care his mate and future child as much s possible so he felt it was an honor each time he was asked to assist. As a splash of spit and blood hit Ryan in the cheek he and Argus growled at the offender, which was Ron who was on the ground bleeding from his throat and many other wounds.

“freak baby-ahhhhhh!” Ron let out a gargled scream of pain as Tom and Severus hit him with the torture curse.

“at least I wasn’t cruel enough to attempt to rape anyone like you did Theo” Ryan calmly countered as he flicked the bloody spit from his cheek. In an instant the hated of one man, Theo’s father, was fully concentrated on Ron and if possible the agonized screams got louder.

Ryan however didn’t care enough to stay and watch so he left with Sirron to get the snacks together. By the time they returned Cedric, Draco and Theo were chatting about random topics and looked forward to the snacks. After Sirron left to oversee the chaos Ryan noticed Theo and Draco seemed to want to say something, but were too embarrassed to say so and kept bringing up different subjects that he could tell wasn’t what they wanted to discuss. He knew they both cared for him and he cared for them, but he wondered if it’d be too much to consider asking them to be part of a harem. He decided to run it passed Cedric first after everyone leaves.

“those 10 hours went kind of fast” Cedric commented as he watch the Death Eaters and others leave through the floo as Argus and Sirron returned the prisoners, who were borderline insane at this point, to their cells,

“yes” Ryan said, but before he could continue he saw Cedric yawn and decided to bring up the subject of a harem another time “lets get you to bed”

However when they got to their room Ryan immediately spotted something off “why is the chest out?” he asked and instantly Cedric knew by the slightest of twitches. He went to the chest, which on the side table instead of under the bed like usual, and opened it to find a few of the items were missing “these items are keyed to my magic so why are some missing Cedric?” he asked as he grabbed the item from the chest that looked like a flower made of ribbons tied at the center.

When Cedric decided to stay quiet he tossed the flower into the air where it unfurled and came to life. The ribbons bound Cedric’s arms at the wrists like hand cuffs, but with enough slack so it looked like his arms were at his sides when the ribbons dropped him on the bed. More ribbons tied themselves around his ankles and connected to the bedposts behind him effectively keeping his legs up and spread wide …

”well Cedric?” Ryan asked as he lazily spelled away all the clothes on both of them without messing the ribbons “fun way it is then” he said as he reached in the chest and pulled out two vibrators. The charmed vibrators began buzzing and floated in the air as if following silent orders from Ryan.

Cedric shivered in anticipation as the vibrators closed in on his cock and puckered entrance “Ryan? I – I ahhhh!” Cedric yelped and bucked his hips as the vibrators tickled his sensitive skin. Just s his cock started getting hard the few extra ribbons reached out and wrapped themselves around his nipples “RYAN1 ahhhhh hah!” he moaned as the ribbons tweaked and squeezed his nipples.

“tell me now Cedric or should I leave you like this all night?” Ryan asked as he watched the flushed wizard writhe at the merciless teasing. The one vibrator kept poking his entrance without going in and the other vibrator swirled around the balls while occasionally running up the shaft of the now weeping cock “I have all night” he said drinking in the sexy sight as he leaned over to kiss Cedric’s inner thigh earning an extra whimper.

“ngh ahhh hahh I can’t ahhhh” Cedric moaned hotly as a pool of pre cum on his stomach grew with each drip from the ripping cock, but after several minutes of being kept close to cumming but not being allowed he snapped “I gave them to Draco! Please let me cum!” he screamed in need.

“how many? Do they know what they are?” Ryan asked calmly despite being as hard as a rock from watching the sexy wizard writhe in pleasure.

“f-four ahhhoh merlin! They o-only k-now hahhh that only you can remove them ah oh merlin please!” Cedric cried out in need. Ryan leaned over his lover and kissed him forcefully earning a heated moan. Both vibrators moved to teasing the cock as Ryan thrust deep into Cedric’s tight slutty hole. With the teasing it was no surprise that Cedric came immediately, but Ryan continued thrusting and the toys kept playing until they milked three more releases from Cedric. When Ryan came pouring his seed into Cedric the hufflepuff was nearly unconscious …

Ryan kissed Cedric and ordered the toys to return to the chest “four huh … too late now. I guess Severus, Draco, Theo and Tom will find out the hard way”


	13. Tortured Soul

(I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time**

Ryan kissed Cedric and ordered the toys to return to the chest “four huh … too late now. I guess Severus, Draco, Theo and Tom will find out the hard way”

XXXXXXXXXX

“How have the preparations been going?” Ryan asked the head elf in charge of Sun Castle who appeared in the dining area to make his report.

The house elf, who was dressed in a simple black uniform with a sun symbol on its breast pocket, nodded, “Quite well, Master Ryan. We have only a few touch ups in the bedrooms. All the classrooms have been set up and so has the infirmary. The basic plants are in the greenhouse. I have taken the liberty to contact Gringotts. They have finished the review of both castles and are ready to apply the advanced wards you ordered.”

“Very good, tell them to begin the process. I want it finished before I start interviewing candidates. Ideally I’d want both castles’ ward systems completed, but if not possible then they must finish with Sun first. Contact the head elf here the second Gringotts starts on Sun and have your elves assist those here with as much as possible before you’re kicked out for the warding process here. Due to the discovery of some Devil’s snare along the edges of the property we’re a bit behind here. I want it all removed before the wards go up and makes it difficult to find the smaller pods. Should anything come up, I’ll be with Argus.” Ryan ordered as Cedric, fully dressed this time, walked into the room just in time to see the elf bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Cedric smiled as Ryan pulled him into a hug and kissed him, “Good news?”

“Everything is nearly done. There was a drawback in the courtyard here with a Devil’s snare outbreak along the very edge of where the wards will go, but hopefully that will be handled. Where are you going today?” Ryan asked as he noticed the fancy robes his lover was wearing.

“I’m going to the execution.” Cedric said and before Ryan could open his mouth Cedric explained, “As the friend of Harry Potter I have to go. I will not get too close and Sirron is going to be following me.”

Ryan sighed, “Yes … unfortunately you’re right, but be careful.”

“You saw something when they were being tortured. Something that confirmed your suspicions, yes?” Cedric asked, but he knew he was right the second those violet eyes looked in his.

“Nothing terribly concerning … it’s amazing what someone will do just to satisfy their own curiosity even at the expense of their own soul, but not think of the price that has to be paid … little soul fragments are easy to see against their host or object, but trying to see if a soul is missing a piece, even if the symptoms are there it’s difficult. The pain from last night’s torture and my blood magic make it easier to see the soul through the body and reveal that another person broke their soul.” Ryan said with an annoyed and deeply disapproving sigh, but then smiled at Cedric.

“You didn’t show any sign at the party last night.” Cedric stated pouting slightly at being left out of the discovery.

The white haired wizard smiled softly, “I apologize. I did not want to stress you. Don’t think about it, love. Just focus on your health and let Argus and I handle the fool.”

“I will.” Cedric said with a little rub on his lower belly. “If it wasn’t for the role I played, I wouldn’t risk being near dementors when pregnant, but it would look odd if I wasn’t there. My parents are going to cast a shield around me just in case.”

Ryan chuckled in relief, “In that case, then, it’s alright, but please don’t push it.” He said softly and he kissed Cedric on the lips.

“Of course, as long as you have fun with your Slytherins.” Cedric chimed with a playful smile.

Ryan laughed, “Are you really so eager to restore necromancers to the world that you’d share me with four others?”

“Why not? It should prove exciting to slowly see necromancers come back into the world of magic where they should be … besides my pregnancy is not putting me in the mood most days and I just don’t think you should be left wanting for anything.” Cedric whined as he felt a little dizzy, “As nice as it’d be having lots of little feet running around, I will be happy when these pregnancy symptoms go away.” He said and just leaned against Ryan’s chest until he was steady, which Ryan had no problem with. Neither of them moved from their embrace until Sirron came to escort Cedric to his parents’ home where they will then go to the execution.

The necromancer watched his lover leave with the demon and once they were gone, he left himself. The place he went was quite different, though, he went to apparated to the Forbidden Forest where he found Argus waiting. With no one there because of the school year being over, they could walk around the place freely.

Argus glanced at Ryan with a deep frown, “Some disappearances were noticed years ago. All around the same area too … the centaurs found bodies buried under the Whomping Willow. It may be the missing people.”

“Let’s go see.” Ryan said and followed Argus to the Whomping Willow, which was trying crush the nearby centaurs. The necromancer, however, simply flared his magic and the tree relaxed to the point where it didn’t even flinch as Ryan came closer to look in a freshly opened tunnel that was running into the warped hill and under one of the Whomping Willow’s roots.

“What is this about, young necromancer? When you asked us to have the honor of protecting and preserving your original body you did not say other bodies were involved.” A large black centaur stated as he trotted up to Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, “This,” he gestured to the rotting bodies in the hole. “Is not my doing.” Ryan said firmly.

“But you suspected something like this?” The centaur asked curiously. “Otherwise, why would you ask us to search for any changes in the forest a year ago?”

“Yes, you are correct. I had a suspicion for a while and, unfortunately, this confirms it. This is the result of another fool breaking their soul.” Ryan said with a look of disgust. “How long have the bodies been there?” Ryan asked Argus.

“About five years considering the stench and the cold ground.” Argus said scowling at the foul odor seeping from the hole. “I smell some magic in there as well.”

The centaur nodded, “We sensed it as well. It’s the remains of a spell that may have been trying to hide and preserve the bodies.”

“And shrink them.” Ryan commented curiously as he inspected the bodies that looked strangely twisted and had many broken bones. “It looks like they were crushed by the dirt, but the dirt around the hole is bowing outwards. If the bodies were shrunk and someone shot the bodies into the hole from a safe distance, then that would explain why there was so little disturbance around the ground. If the shrinking spell broke and the bodies expanded that would explain why they’re like this.”

The centaur stomped his back right hoof on the ground and scoffed, “The aurors went through the castle and nearby areas casting spells to break any spells that could be hiding more secrets of Dumbledore’s.”

Ryan frowned, “Thanks to their complete lack of fineness they missed this entirely. I will need to discuss with whoever becomes the next minister about a drastic change in training for aurors. This, however, will not be reported.” Ryan said as he cast a spell without a wand and made the bodies sink deep into the ground never to be seen again.

Argus watched his master bid farewell to the centaurs before following Ryan out of the area and, more importantly, out of ear shot, “Something is bothering you …”

“Yes … those bodies had their hearts cut out. If one of the hearts is being stored with the horcrux, then it’s possible that the fool planned to use a type of blood magic to restore their body.” Ryan said clearly disturbed by the possibility.

“I’ve been up and down that castle and haven’t found any scent of a soul.” Argus said as he looked at the castle.

“Tom’s soul was easy to find because we had a piece, but we don’t have one in this case. I haven’t found anything either, but then do we have to?” Ryan pondered out loud.

“What do you mean, Master?” Argus asked.

Ryan frowned as he pondered, “That’s of little concern now. Could you apparate me back? The warding on Sun castle should be done by now.”

“Of course, master.” Argus said with a slight bow before placing his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and teleporting them both in a flurry of black smoke. The demon did exactly what no human could, which was slip straight through solid Gringotts level wards. “It seems you have two guests already. Shall I leave you alone?”

“Yes.” Ryan said as he spotted a very flushed pair of Slytherins in the courtyard. Draco and Theo looked horny and were constantly readjusting their pants trying to stay sane as their cocks pressed against the fabric not caring that their broomsticks were just laying on the ground. Once Argus apparated away Ryan slowly walked over to the panting wizards. “Draco, Theo, so good to see you both. Have you come to see my new wards?” Ryan asked pretending not to see the lust in their eyes.

Draco shivered, “W-wards? H-how-Ahhhh!” Draco cried out in pleasure and his knees buckled. “It’s moving in me! Ahhh!”

“You both got in because I didn’t set the runes to keep out artifacts that had my magic yet.” Ryan said with a soft smile as he looked at Theo. “Let me see and-”

“Shut up and take this out of me! Oooooh! Fuck, it grew!” Draco held his crotch and squirmed desperately trying not to cum.

Ryan scoffed and wrapped an arm around Theo’s waist earning a mewl as he pulled the small Slytherin close, “With that attitude, I’ll just help Theo.” He said firmly making Draco whine. “Now Theo, I have to see it to take it off.” Ryan said softly.

Theo blushed and his trembling fingers tried to undo the buttons, “It’s ahh!” Theo’s knees gave out this time, but Ryan caught him easily.

“May I?” Ryan whispered softly in Theo’s ear getting a shiver in response. Theo nodded shyly into Ryan’s chest and squeaked as he was lowered so he was laying back on the ground. Draco watched from the sidelines enviously as Ryan kneeled between Theo’s legs and pulled off the pants revealing the ring around the base of poor Theo’s throbbing red cock. The ring had many threads coming off of it, which were teasing Theo’s cock, balls and ass, but not letting him cum. “I need to pull the threads out first, ok?”

“Y-yes ahhhh! Ryan!” Theo’s back arched and his hips jerked as Ryan pulled the thread that slipped into the slit of his cock and wiggled deep down the pipe. A gush of pre cum came out, but still he couldn’t cum.

After each thread was touched by Ryan they stopped moving and there was soon only one left, “One more.” He said seeing the Malfoy’s silver eyes widen and followed his hand clearly wishing those hands were wandering over his skin.

Theo’s hips wriggled desperately as the last thread, which was squirming just inside his ass, “Please! Please hurry! I need to cum!” Theo gasped too far gone in lust to care about this embarrassing situation. The thread was removed and he moaned as the strong hand wrapped around his shaft. “Please- ahhhhhhhhhhh RYAN!” Theo screamed as the ring was quickly removed allowing him to cum spraying his seed all over the hand that held his cock.

Ryan smiled and kissed Theo who slightly blacked out, “I’ll have to teach Cedric a lesson for giving away this one knowing it may end up in your hands.” Ryan said as he put the ring with the threads, which wound themselves up neatly around the ring, in his pocket. This toy was too much for someone sweet and innocent like Theo. “Would you like my help, Draco?”

Draco pouted stubbornly, but his eyes widened and his mouth opened into a silent scream as he leaned over until his flushed face was against the cold stone ground, “Yes, please take it out! Ah!” He yelped and shivered as something clearly teased him.

“Lift your butt up.” Ryan said, but Draco didn’t respond. “Don’t be stubborn, Draco. I need to see it. Now, lift your ass.” Ryan chuckled as the stubborn Slytherin finally raised his butt up into the air and placed his hands on the ground.

“D-don’t pull fast-ahhhh!” Draco cried out in pure pleasure and came just from having his pants yanked down to expose his perky backside.

“You shouldn't hold back.” Ryan said in amusement as he watched the dripping limp cock hung between those slender legs.

“D-don’t stare- ohh fuck-not again! Ahhh hah it’s hahhh it’s moving ahhh fuck! Take it out!” Draco moaned, his hips bucking wildly.

Ryan calmly watched the blonde’s cock harden and his ass wiggle for a long moment before flaring his magic, which made a loop pop out of Draco’s ass, “So feisty.” He said, but raised an eyebrow as he pulled just enough to reveal one very big bead on the string. “Draco, this string of beads starts very small and grows over time. How long have you had this in you?” Ryan smirked as Draco refused to answer and reached up to stroke the Slytherin’s cock.

Draco bit his lip trying to keep from answering, but it was too much, “Since last night! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Draco’s eyes rolled back as the other beads inside him twisted as Ryan stroked his length.

“How many times have you cum?” Ryan asked knowing Draco couldn’t have held back all night.

“I don’t know! Ahhhh hahh too many! Fuck please!” Draco screamed and felt one more bead being pulled out. Each bead rubbed a very sensitive spot in him as they passed and it was driving him insane. “Faster! Please!” He mewled as he felt a hand grab his ass and suddenly screamed and came hard as the entire string of beads were yanked out of him.

“I hope you learned some manners.” Ryan said before kissing the blonde softly. Since the wards were finished there too he took them to a bedroom in the Moon castle so they could recover and asked a house elf to tell them where they are upon waking up before returning to activate the floo. One by one potential candidates for employment came through for him to interview. He pondered when he will see Tom and Severus …

XXXXXXXXXX

Cedric smiled as his parents fussed over him and his unborn baby, “We should go or we’ll miss the execution.”

“Oh, yes! Let’s leave and do tell us if you feel off at all, Cedric.” Cedric’s mother said happily before adopting a well crafted sad face. The family acted their heartbroken parts perfectly as they entered the crowded execution area. For a brief moment, Cedric caught Dumbledore’s eye as he was dragged out to the area with the other criminals. He couldn’t stop the smirk that slipped to his lips as the man went crazy and started screaming at him, which lead to all of the criminals being placed under body binding spells.

(You won’t get away with it. My master will stop you.) Cedric thought as he watched the dementor descend on the one his master suspected of breaking their own soul.

Once devoured there was a blast of magic many miles away and someone walked out of the wreckage.


	14. Flesh

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottoms Draco / Cedric / Theo / de-aged Severus / Tom (TMR)**

**Last Time:**

(You won't get away with it. My master will stop you.) Cedric thought as he watched the dementor descend on the one his master suspected of breaking their own soul.

Once devoured there was a blast of magic many miles away and someone walked out of the wreckage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryan looked at the man before him who was clearly too arrogant to teach children and there was something he really didn't like about this guy, "I see you are knowledgeable, Mr. Iles. With your permission, I will need a background check. Of course, I don't need permission since you're seeking employment with me. The Goblins will give me what I'm allowed anyway, but I like to ask first." Ryan noticed the man's complexion turn a couple shades whiter, (I see … I wonder what he's hiding …)

"I, err ... you can, of course, but you certainly don't have to. I'm not like those disgusting foolish people Dumbledore worked with or a creature like the things trying to get in line at Gringotts." Mr. Iles said quickly.

"Creatures are in Gringotts waiting for an interview for one of the jobs I'm offering?" Ryan pondered as he stood up from his seat and walked slowly to the floo.

Mr. Iles smirked, "Yes. Some werewolves and vampires actually want a job here. Who'd put such dangerous creatures near our children? It's a stupid thought!" He chuckled and got up to follow who he thought was going to hire him. After who'd pick creatures over a human? The overconfident wizard knew Ryan was smart so it wasn't going to happen anyway, but this distraction, as in the pointing out of dangerous creatures, should provide him the points he needs to get the job.

The two went through the floo and Ryan looked at the goblin at the front of a large room filled with people waiting eagerly for their turn, "Goresaw, tell me, is it true that there are creatures waiting for a chance to be interviewed?" He asked, though he knew the answer already as he saw how the people standing far off to the side were hiding under cloaks and that the some of the humans looked a little scared of them.

"Yes, Lord Peverell." Goresaw nodded as he pointed to the group of cloaked people who seemed to stiffen in what was most likely nervousness and fear over being turned away.

"This is better than I predicted." Ryan said calmly earning a strange look from Mr. Iles, "Will the werewolves please come with me? I'll interview you now."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Iles yelped, aghast that the creatures were even being given a chance.

"It's a full moon tonight, so it's only fair to get this done faster so they may take shelter in time. I'll interview the vampires present at night so they may properly see the castle." Ryan said indifferently more to everyone present than the annoying twit. "Oh, Goresaw, please get me Mr. Iles' background information."

"B-but …" Mr. Iles stuttered and was going to try to talk his way out of this, but he was silenced when Ryan leveled him with a sharp glare. "I'll just go."

"Hmmm yes I believe that'd be wise and the goblins will make sure to inform your future employers anything they should know or simply report you, I'm sure." Ryan commented, but noticed some of the other humans present looked almost crushed at the realization of the background checks. "Yes, background checks are necessary, but I won't simply rule out a candidate because of their past unless that past involves assaults on children -"

Mr. Iles stopped in his way to the hoping he wouldn't get reported and shot Ryan a glare, "If you care about kids you shouldn't even consider those things! Werewolves kill people-"

"That's dragon shit!" Everyone suddenly turned their attention to, much to Ryan's surprise, Percy Weasley! "The ministry has been faking the number of deaths for years … I … was forced to help so I know first hand that Dumbledore hated creatures and wanted others to as well … 3% … only 3% of the reported killings were real and … the deaths caused by Voldemort and his followers were faked, too. Less than a third were real. Humans seem to be to main danger to humans … and I'm sure Harry Potter would agree considering his connection to creatures." He said clearly reminding everyone of Remus.

There was an awkward guilt filled silence followed by a strange tenseness directed right at Mr. Iles who scuttled out of the room before his information could be officially unlocked. Of course, Ryan had no intention of letting him get away freely and it was too late since the background information was unlocked the second he went in for his interview. Ryan had every right to report him without even seeing the file. With one glance at the goblin, it was clear he wanted the man reported and considering he was right in his suspicions the goblin had no problem filing the background check for the ministry to handle. Sadly, that won't be handled until a new minister was picked, but it will be handled eventually ..

"Follow me." Ryan said to the werewolves. The following interviews went very well. Ryan wasn't sure if creatures would start to come out until he found ways to release the truth about them, but some were braver than he expected. He ended up hiring the whole pack as guards and three would teach flying. Their sharper senses and speed will be an extra thread of safety Ryan knew would be needed to keep kids out of danger. Also he intended for young creatures to attend too so this was all for the better.

As the perfect balance, the coven of vampires were hired as night guards so the werewolves could relax during those moonlit night, but they would also be history and astronomy professors. It was more for young kids, of course, so nothing would be too advanced, but the chance to be hired for this could not be passed up. They also agreed to be tutors for the older students during the summers if they wanted extra help. Most of the other positions were filled by humans and to say the day was successful was an understatement, but Ryan was taken aback by the last people he found waiting for their interviews …

It wasn't the flushed Draco. No he was expected.

It wasn't Tom and Severus. They were expected too.

There was a little surprise to find Percy still there, but that was probably because he wanted a job and wasn't what caught him off guard.

What did was that Remus and Sirius were sitting there looking at him hopefully …

It really shouldn't have affected him so deeply. He knew they'd want to be involved with something like this after learning about everything he-no, Harry, went through, but there were reasons he was not comfortable seeing them.

"Percy Weasley, correct? I'm curious as to what position you're here for?" Tom could be heard asking.

"Caretaker. I never wanted to be in the ministry … that choice wasn't mine." Percy said implying the issue with the potions his own parents forced on him and his brothers.

Severus frowned, "I always thought that was an odd choice. I wish I guessed that a potion was involved, I apologize."

"It's fine, Severus. Who would've ever guessed my parents would do anything like that? No one. I'm glad it was unraveled before their plans went through." Percy said with a genuine smile to his former professor. It was strange to see that years have been removed from the potion master's face, but he knew how skilled Severus was and figured a potion was involved.

Ryan smiled softly, "Caretaker you say? In that case Severus would you join me in this interview. You both come with me."

Percy was a bit confused why the Peverell lord already knew the potion master, but quickly followed them through the floo anyway, "Thank you for this chance, Lord Peverell." Pervy said after recovering his senses which were momentarily stunned by the beautiful castle.

"Thank you for wanting to get involved. Now as for why Severus is here it's because he is the one the caretaker will be in contact with should advanced potions be needed and is the apothecary owner who will supply the infirmary." Ryan said simply.

The Weasley laughed, "I knew you'd leave teaching the second you could!" Percy exclaimed.

Severus scoffed, "Yes well … let's focus on your interview."

"Right." Percy chuckled sheepishly before looking at a rather amused Ryan.

"The duties of the caretaker are quite extensive. You have to have excellent organizational skills. How did you fair in the ministry?" Ryan asked.

"I made it to the former minister's secretary through my skills of organization. I was always like that. Anything the potion did was more to keep telling secrets on other Aurors and to make me keep quiet about my home life." Percy said and he answered the next few questions easily, but then when it was over he reached in the his pocket. "Oh! Even if I don't get the job my brothers, Fred and George, wanted me to give yo this." He said and pulled a small cauldron out of his clearly bottomless pocket and reversed the shrinking spell. "They read that you were working with toy designers and they wanted to put in their entry so to speak. I think they wanted me to do it because they were worried you'd dismiss them for their current business, which is a prank shop." Percy said matter of factly not thinking it will change much if the toy was useful … at least, he was sure Ryan wouldn't hold the prank shop against them. Some people would want to encourage kids to get involved with a prank shop by using their product.

"This is quite interesting… toy knives too." Ryan commented as he pulled out the tools from the smiley face cauldron.

Percy beamed, "The tools only work on the plush toys, which will pull together if cut. The plushy toys are meant to look like the common year one ingredients. The blank cubes are for a replacement for water and keep the toys from pulling together. Put a cube in, cut up the ingredients, put them ingredients in and it'll react the way it should if you did it for real, but shown through illusions. They have plans for toy replicas for dangerous plants and creatures with flash cards for potion identification." He said and watched as Ryan tried it. He didn't notice the impressed look on Severus' face before the potion master slipped out through the floo to get Draco and Tom who were quite impressed too.

"Cool." Draco said starling the Weasley who didn't realize he was there.

Ryan nodded as the illusion showed a bubbling wart remover, "Tell your brothers I wish to talk with them about their ideas and not to worry. Kids should have fun so I'm not concerned as long as the pranks aren't hurting anyone. Besides I'm a bit of a prankster myself. Have them join you when you come tomorrow to meet the other staff members. Since everything went faster than expected this should speed things up. The children are invited tomorrow a few hours after the staff meets." He called the head elves for both castles and told them that Percy was the new caretaker and that he was in control.

"Thank you, Lord Peverell." Percy said excitedly and eagerly went through the floo.

Tom huffed, "Prankster? Mass conspiracies leading to to death don't seem like pranks."

"It fooled people and ruffled peoples' feathers. It's close enough." Ryan said casually, as he shrank the toy cauldron and placed it his own pocket to examine later.

Severus smirked, "Speaking of toys-"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned sharply to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin running through the floo. "Hire us! Please!" yelled Sirius.

Remus winced nervously, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him-"

"Please! Harry would want us involved!" Sirius yelled, but as he sprang forward to grab Ryan's collar to grovel more he was pinned down to floor by the foot of none other than Argus.

Argus roughly backhanded Remus who, of course, tried to rush forward to help Sirius, "No one puts their hands on my master no matter your intentions."

"But Harry-gah!" Sirius gagged as the foot on his back pushed down harder shutting him up.

Severus sneered, but before he could say anything they saw a strange silence where Ryan simply looked at the two 'godfathers'. His face was completely devoid of emotion, but it was exactly that reaction that proved one thing. Sirius and Remus didn't know who Ryan was …

"No." Ryan said leaving no sign of any leeway, "and let me tell you why. You saw a chance for revenge and went after Pettigrew instead of caring for a child. Your godson-"

"It was a mistake! Please!" Sirius yelled only to get a heel jabbed into his back.

"Did you ever hug your godson?" Ryan asked maintaining a calm air about him.

Sirius and Remus both looked confused, "Of course, we both did."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "When I first met Sirron, he said he could feel my bones through my shirt. Harry Potter was not a well fed child. Did neither of you stop to think about his health?" He asked getting guilty stares from the two as the three slytherins stayed quiet. "I'm not hiring people who have shown an unforgivable amount of obtuseness. You could've protected Harry instead of going for revenge, but you didn't. You proved that you could've escaped Azkaban at any time, but you waited years instead of going to save him. Years where the abuse was so bad, Harry could've died. You noticed odd scars and and near skeletal body, but never raised questions. I don't think you're cruel, just incompetent. If you want to honor your godson stick to what you were good at. Go back to being an Auror. Help build a branch of the ministry dedicated to finding magical children in the same danger your godson was in. Prevent something like this from happening again." He said firmly and gave Argus a silent look telling him to let the idiot go.

Sirius gasped for air as the pressure was removed, but he didn't say anything. There was a look on his face that was a mix of defeat, guilt and thoughtfulness. The silence continued until, finally, he looked up at Ryan, "Can we be involved in some way?"

"Bringing children in need to the orphanage is being involved. If you want any more keep in mind Hogwarts is in need of new staff." Ryan said with a glance at Remus who looked as doubtful he'd get hired as the bruise on his cheek was black. "I just hired a pack of werewolves and a full coven. Once that gets out you should have no problem getting hired." Ryan said as he walked away signaling that this conversation was done. The glare Argus gave them was enough of a warning to leave.

"I'll tell Gringotts to shut the temporary floo." Argus said before leaving through said floo.

"They had that many chances to help … what would they have done if they knew?" Tom pondered out loud.

"They did. If you could give me a minute, I'll be right back to talk with you Draco." Ryan said emotionlessly as he walked away.

That stunned each of them, but despite each of them wanting to know more it seemed right to let Tom and Severus go. The potion master had a deeper connection to Ryan's former life and knew Sirius personally. He and Tom were also was less likely to shove their feet down their throats by saying something stupid.

"They knew? … obliviated." Severus stated softly as Ryan sat at the table in one of Sun castle's many sitting areas.

Ryan sighed, "I gave them every chance … the way they acted about my being a necromancer … it crushed any chance of them knowing. I wasn't going to risk this life on fools who couldn't grow a brain." He said, but though the words seemed harsh there wasn't any anger or hate behind them. He just seemed hurt.

"What did they do?" Tom asked.

"The only thing they focused on was that I a necromancer … or dark, which seems to be what they heard … and they tried to stun me saying 'Dumbledore was not what I claimed and that he would fix me' … it's possible to be too loyal." Ryan said indifferently, which was an amazing feat considering anyone else would not be so calm.

Tom and Severus weren't sure what to say beyond that. True, they wanted to hurt Remus and Sirius, but they couldn't do that out of nowhere. Instead of dwelling on the fools, the two decided to cheer Ryan up another way. The each held up their artifact, which was a tulip bud shaped device with vines for Severus and a clear sphere for Tom.

"Did you have any say in this?" Tom asked with a smirk.

Severus scoffed, "You didn't actually think we'd just put one of these types of artifacts on without knowing exactly what they did, did you? Only a naive fool or an idiot would do that."

"That was all Cedric's idea … and while I agree that Theo could be naive, Draco did it more for fun … though flying with it on wasn't wise." Ryan said clearly amused.

The potion master rolled his eyes, "Of course, Draco has no common sense sometimes." He said and looked Ryan with an smirk. "If you want these in us put them on us yourself."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the offer and slowly stood up to look down at the pair of brown eyes and black eyes. He could practically see the wizards' hearts skip as he raised hand. The slight shiver showed that just the thought of him taking one of toys from their grasp was a turn on. Finally he took the orb from Tom and eyed the dark lord's face …

"Clothes off." Ryan ordered and the two were quick to do so. He reached for Tom's twitching semi hard cock and placed the orb around it.

"Ah!" Tom gasped as his cock easily slipped through the glass and was now encased in the clear prison. Suddenly a white spark was seen jumping from the glass to his cock and he screamed. "Fuck! Oh oh fuck! What is this?! AHHH!" He moaned as his hips jerked wildly.

"It's a rare lightning orb. Bend over, Severus." Ryan said simply as he took the tulip bud from Severus' hand.

Severus snapped his eyes away from the writhing dark lord on the floor who was trying to touch his cock, but couldn't through the orb, and bent over the table. His excitement was already clear as his cock was already brimming with pre cum, but he was feeling even more horny as the 'bud' was pushed deep inside him. Of course, it didn't stay a 'bud' …

"Ah, fuck! It's, ahh, b-blooming?!" Severus screamed in shock as he felt the 'petals' slowly open and vibrate as it did so.

"Very observant." Ryan said calmly and sat back and watched the toys work the wizards into a moaning mess.

Each second made the two even more lustful. Tom was completely flushed and humping the air madly unable to reach release with the orb preventing it while teasing mercilessly. Severus screamed and was basically grinding against the table pouring pre all over the table.

"Oh no, Severus. No cumming yet." Ryan smirked as he saw Severus's hips lose control and the toy in the tight ass blink a red light to warn of a pending release. Ryan grabbed Severus by the hair and placed him on top of Tom. The orb pulled Severus's weeping cock inside to join Tom's …

"No! Let me cum! Please! Fuck fuck fuck!" Severus screamed wantonly and began grinding against Tom. The orb allowed enough leeway for each rock of those hips to brush the cocks together, but it didn't free them or let them cum. They were forced to stay right on the edge. So torturously close it was maddening …

"Ryan, fuck me! Please! Need to c-cum! Need it! Need it need it! Fuck!" Tom writhed under Severus as the sparks raced up and down his hard cock, which was red with the need for release.

Finally, the necromancer decided to show some mercy. First, he dipped his finger into Severus's hot stretched ass and slowly pulled out the 'bud'. Then, he pulled out his cock and lined it up with the hot pucker.

"FUCK!" Severus moaned loudly as the thick shaft forced his channel to open up. His eyes rolled back as the thick hard meat brush the bundle of nerves deep in him. "Yes! There! Fuck me there!" He whined desperate for release, but Ryan did one thing first. He pushed some magic into the bud and pushed it into Tom's tight ass.

Tom's eyes widened as he felt, not the bud, but a thick cock ram into his ass. The bud was now mimicking Ryan's cock effectively letting them both be fucked.

Ryan began pounding deep with long hard thrusts making them both scream wildly. As he kept pounding into their tight, hot channels he felt his release coming closer. The orb pulsed sensing Ryan's release and finally allowed the two wizards to climax letting all three cum at once. Severus and Tom's entire bodies rocked with the force of all the pent up pleasure and passed out.

Ryan pulled out of the potion master letting his cum trickle out of that abuse ass, "Want to have that interview now, Draco?" Ryan asked as he casually put his cock back in his pants and looked at Draco who was standing in the room after no doubt getting so impatient that he went looking for them.

"Mmm … yeah." Draco licked his lips as he looked down at the two spent wizards on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This can't be!" The cloaked figure snapped as they held the recent newspaper in their gray spotted hands. The paper detailed the executions and the newest orphanage being built. "I'll show them who's the light in the world-shit!"

A chunk of skin popped off the third finger of the figure's right hand. The person cursed and threw the paper to the ground only to have another flap of flesh fly off. The cloak, damp with rotting goo, fluttered in the wind as the figure quickly walked away swearing quietly about an unstable body and needing fresh flesh …


End file.
